Middle of Nowhere
by DoNotDryClean
Summary: No one said the path to true love was smooth sailing. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, this is my first fanfic. Be nice and tell me what you think :D It's snickers.

* * *

Grumbling incoherently, Sara Sidle marched into the lab and straight into the locker room without even a second glance at anyone who passed her. She was 10 minutes late, and to put it lightly, she was in a bad mood. She had overslept, she'd run out of coffee because she hadn't been shopping in weeks, and to put on cherry on top of an already crappy day, she had gotten her period, along with terrible cramps. She'd already been running late when she realized she had only one tampon left, and she hadn't had time to stop and buy some more. So yes, Sara Sidle was in a terrible mood.

Throwing her things into her locker, she made her way to the break room, where all her co-workers still sat. They stared at her as she entered.

"You're late," her supervisor, Gil Grissom stated as she sat down next to Greg Sanders in a vacant chair. She shot him a glare and he raised his eyebrows. "You know I'm going to have to record this."

"I don't care," she said angrily, and Greg placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down," he told her, and she quieted down. Grissom glanced at her again before continuing.

"Nick, Sara, you've got a DB about an hour south of Henderson." Handing the slip to Nick Stokes, he nodded his head. "Head off now, you've got a bit of a drive."

Standing up, Sara marched out of the room followed by Nick.

"I'll meet you by the Tahoe," he told her as they went their separate ways to collect their kits. She slipped on her CSI vest and picked up her kit and went outside to the car.

"I'm driving," he told her as he approached, the keys dangling from the fingers of his free hand. Throwing her kit into the back seat, she climbed into the passenger side. Nick climbed in a minute later and with that they were on their way.

"So, why were you late?" Nick questioned once they had left the labs parking lot. She didn't answer, and starred out the window. Her abdomen was searing with pain, and she wished she had taken some Ibuprofen to numb it.

"Sara?" He asked again, glancing quickly in her direction.

"I just was," she snapped. She wasn't in the mood for interrogation.

Silence filled the car, and as they made their way past Henderson, she caught site of an all night gas station with a small convenience store. She desperately needed tampons, and the cramps were starting to slowly kill her.

"Nick, stop at that gas station," she told him quickly. He shook his head.

"We're already late," he told her. "Maybe on the way back."

They were drawing closer, and she started to get angry.

"Please Nick, I need you to stop," she pleaded. He glanced at her again, a look of concern plastered on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've got a headache, I need to pick up some Ibuprofen," she lied. He smiled.

"I've got some in my kit," he said, "You can lean back and grab some. I've got some water in there as well."

She got more frustrated, and the pain in her stomach tripled. "Nick, just stop the damn car!" she cried out. She could see him getting more frustrated as well.

"Sara, I've got some Ibuprofen in my kit. We don't need to stop! It's your fault we are running late as it is," he told her shortly as they passed past the gas station. She started to feel hysterical and she cried out in a flurry of hormones and discomfort.

"I need tampons!" she admitted angrily. "So unless you have some in your kit, turn back NOW!"

His mouth formed an "O" and he slowed the car down, and started to turn around. His face was a light shade of red from embarrassment, and as he pulled up in front of the gas station store, he let out an apology.

"I'm sorry, Sara," he said softly. She ignored him, still fuming, and marched inside and bought what she needed. She also made a trip to the toilets in the gas station, and when she finally returned to the car, she opened Nick's kit and took some painkillers. Hopping into the passengers' side again, she closed the door and Nick started the car again. An uncomfortable silence filled the car.

"Sar, I'm really sorry," he said again. As well as feeling embarrassed, he also felt extremely guilty for practically forcing her to tell him why she needed to stop. He should have just stopped at the gas station as soon as she had asked him to, instead of continuing to drive to the crime scene, causing her to have a meltdown.

He glanced at Sara again as they left Henderson and starting driving on the somewhat deserted road. Her head was resting against the passengers' side window, and one of her hands was folded over her abdomen. Having grown up with a handful of sisters, Nick knew all too well of the pain of a woman's monthly visitor. By the way his sisters complained, it was obviously not pleasant, and Nick's guilt intensified for causing the brunette more unpleasantness.

Sara let out an involuntary whimper as another round of pain shot through her abdomen. She hadn't had cramps this bad since she was a teenager. It was the sort of time when she should have been at home with a hot water bottle on her stomach reading a good book, not driving out into middle of no where to inspect a dead body. She guessed the added stress of work lately had caused the unusual cramps that now had her clutching her stomach in pain.

Nick looked over at her as she let out a small whimper of pain, and he clutched the steering wheel tightly. He hated seeing people in pain, especially the people he cared about. Sara was obviously in a lot of pain, but seeing what had just happened earlier, he wasn't sure if talking to her would be a wise option or not.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked nervously. He didn't want to upset her more, but he wanted to make sure that if there was something he could do to help her, he could do it, just in case. She looked at him, and slowly shook her head.

He glanced at the road ahead, and for 15 minutes neither of them spoke. The intense pain in Sara's abdomen had dulled slightly, but still wasn't what anyone would call comfortable. Her other hand was folded over her eyes as a headache seeped its way into her head. She let out an angry sigh, and Nick glanced at her again, his face etched with concern.

"You should be at home," he said gently. "It's not fair that you should work when you're in so much pain."

The bad mood Sara still harbored inside of her broke free, and she lashed out at Nick, even though she knew he was only trying to help.

"You know what's unfair?" she snarled. "It's unfair that women go through so much pain every month, and men don't!"

Nick let out a sigh. "I know it's unfair, Sar."

His gentle tone and caring face killed Sara's bad mood, and released her emotions. To her surprise and horror, tears fell from her eyes, and she tried to wipe them away. But they were falling quickly, and she eventually gave up, cursing her hormones.

Nick looked at her in alarm.

"Don't cry," he said softly, feeling, if possible, even more guilty then he had before. "I'm sorry," he repeated, lost for words again.

He continued driving, and half an hour later they arrived at their crime scene, a small house literally in the middle of no where. Brass was already their, leaning against his car. Pulling up next to him, Nick stopped the car and looked over at Sara. She had wiped her face clean of tears, but her eyes were still swollen. Without a word to him, she hoped out of the car, grabbed her kit, and marched pass Brass without a word, and into the small abode.

Nick watched her go, his mouth slightly agape. Grabbing his kit, he walked over to Brass.

"Was it something I did?" Brass questioned, gesturing towards the house where Sara was.

"Nah," Nick said. "She's just not feeling well."

Brass nodded. "So anyway, Female DB, identified as Emily Bronze, 42. Lived alone. She's been shot."

Making his own way into the house, he found Sara inspecting the body. Emily was sitting in a chair in front of the television. She'd been shot in the chest.

Moving over to Sara, she gestured to the body.

"She was probably shot by someone she trusts," she said. "No sign of a struggle. She just looks like she was watching TV and was shot."

Nick looked from the body to Sara. She was perspiring, and she was shaking just slightly. His brow furrowed in concern as she clutched her abdomen again, her teeth gritted in pain. She was in a lot of pain, and he started to fear for her well being.

Before he could say anything, she had moved into the kitchen, calling out to Nick to process what he could off the body before the coroner arrived.

David arrived 20 minutes later, and took the body away, leaving Sara and Nick to process the house. Or what there was to process anyway. Besides the fact that Emily Bronze had been shot, there was no other evidence they could find that indicated anyone else had been in the house. Collecting what they had; a few fingerprints and a couple of hairs, Nick and Sara exited the house.

They stored the evidence in the Tahoe, and Brass secured the scene.

"I'll see you later," he told them, climbing into his car and driving off. Sara turned to Nick.

"Could I grab a couple more Ibuprofen?" she asked. Nick looked at his watch and back at her.

"Isn't it a bit too early to take anymore?" he said. He didn't want her overdosing on painkillers. Sara shot him a dark look.

"Just give me the damn pills!" She said angrily, trying to push past him. The cramps in her stomach hadn't ceased and frankly she was sick of the pain. She was also in desperate need of a bathroom, and they were still stuck in the middle of no where, and considering the circumstances, going bush wasn't an option.

Nick grabbed her shoulders gently. "Sar, I know you're feeling like shit, but I can't let you take anymore. You'll have to wait just a little while. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She pulled out of his grasp, folding her arms over her chest protectively. "Just because you think no girl can resist you, Nick, that doesn't give you the right to touch me!"

Nick opened his mouth in shock, hurt and frustration.

"Give me a break, Sara! I just want to help!"

"I don't need you're help!" She snapped, feeling her bad mood resurfacing, as well as the intense pain in her abdomen. "Can't you just leave me alone, and not make me feel worse about myself!"

She knew she was out of line, but right now she didn't care. She felt herself become dizzy, and she stumbled backwards. The pain was now uncontrollable, and she crossed both her arms across her stomach, whimpering in pain.

Nick stepped closer, but she pushed him away.

"Just leave me alone!"

And with that she turned around to walk away, but instead, collapsed to the ground, falling unconscious from the blinding pain.

Just as Nick was getting out the Ibuprofen.

* * *

Please review :D 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the HUGE response i got for the first chapter. I was honestly shocked. So thank you **jd, figersnap, Hollysgirl, weimfriend, Isabell89, wraiths-angel, nicksbabygirl, cherubaddict, CSICubsFan, heartagram, JanuaryNineteen, MollyMKS, puresara, Sausage in a pan, Mariana, Ms.CSI, BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS, cowgirl.at.heart, Jenny70529, KittyDoggyLover.**

Thank you all so much for the reviews. Once again, i was so shocked at how many i got. Thank you all so much.

* * *

Nick instantly rushed over to Sara, kneeling down in the dirt to grab her shoulder.

"Sara!" He said urgently, his heart beating a mile a minute. Almost immediately, her eyes fluttered open and she let out a small groan. Pulling herself from the dirt, she fell against Nick's chest, her body shaking with exhaustion. He clung to her, willing his breathing to slow. He slowly ran his hands from her shoulders down to her waist, and pulled her up from the ground.

"Sar, when was the last time you ate?" he questioned her gently, his hands still at her tiny waist. She had always been thin, but she seemed too skinny now.

"I don't remember," she said softly. Eating wasn't a priority to her. She had the occasional bagel and she practically lived off coffee, but she hadn't a decent meal in a long time.

Nick looked at her, concerned. "It's important that you eat, especially when you're menstruating. That's probably why you fainted."

She weakly pushed him away from her. "Don't tell me what to do," she said angrily. She brushed herself down with her hands, removing the dirt from her clothes. "You have no right to tell me how I should look after myself!"

"Geez Sara!" Nick replied, just as angry. "If you looked after yourself we wouldn't be having this conversation! What did you expect me to say? You passed out in the middle of the desert!"

His tone softened when he saw her clutch at her lower abdomen again, wincing in pain. Turning around, he grabbed the Ibuprofen and his water and took it over to the brunette. She gave him a weak smile and downed the pills, taking a long drink of water.

"Is that better?" Nick asked her gently, taking the water and pills from her. She nodded, and then suddenly fell to her knees again, crawling the few feet to the edge of the road, and throwing up what ever had been in her stomach. Her body was heaving, and Nick dropped to her side, pulling her brown locks away from her face, as her body continued betraying her.

When she had finished, Nick pulled her to him again, holding her against his chest as she shook violently. She was sweating, and he pulled her hair away from her face. Her eyes were closed, and she leant her head against Nick's shoulder, letting out whimpers of pain.

Nick could no longer hide his worry for Sara. She was so sick, and in so much pain, and there was nothing he could do. Pulling her up again, he half carried her to the Tahoe, helping her up into the passenger seat. She leant her head against the window, and Nick jumped into the car, turning the engine on. Leaning over, he placed a hand on Sara's forehead. She most definitely had a temperature, and lying outside in the cold Las Vegas desert air wouldn't have helped it.

Turning the heat on, Nick turned the car around and started to head in the direction of Vegas.

"Turn down the heat," Sara muttered. Nick shook his head.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. You have a fever. It's best if we try to sweat it out," he told her kindly.

"But it's so hot," she complained. Nick held back a smile. She was like a petulant child. He ignored her comment and continued on driving.

Sara let out another whimper of pain as another bout of pain shot through her abdomen. Having thrown up the Ibuprofen, she was experiencing dreadful amounts of pain again. She had a terrible headache and was feeling so nauseated, as well as the uncomfortable reminder that she needed a toilet.

"Nicky," she mumbled, "I need a bathroom."

He glanced at her and then back to the road, squinting ahead.

"I can't see one, Sar," he told her regretfully. "We're still in the middle of the desert. Can you hold on for 45 minutes?"

She let out a tiny moan. She didn't want to leak, as well as everything else she feeling right now. She nodded at Nick, and replaced her head against the window.

They continued on for another 25 minutes, when Sara began to feel dizzy and queasy again.

"Nick, stop the car," she croaked out. He immediately pulled the car to a stop, and she jumped out, falling again and throwing up nothing but bile. Nick jumped out as well, leaving the car on. Pulling her hair back again, he waited until her body stopped shaking violently, and pulled her to him again. He had never seen the strong Sara Sidle so weak and vulnerable before, and it was scaring him. He held her for a couple of minutes, the sound of her erratic breathing and the cars engine the only sound you could hear in the desert.

Suddenly he heard Sara give out a whimper and a sob. "Oh no…"

Nick pulled her up instantly, and saw tears streaming down her face.

"Oh God, Sara, what's wrong?" he questioned urgently. She locked eyes with Nick before her eyes swept downwards. He followed her gaze and to his horror saw blood, staining the front of Sara's slacks. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh Sara," he whispered gently. He locked eyes with her again and saw pure embarrassment and misery reflected in them. He pulled her towards him again and wrapped his arms around her as she choked back more sobs. He couldn't help but feel partly responsible.

Letting go of her, he turned back towards the Tahoe. Opening the back, he pulled out a pair of department issue coveralls, a plastic bag, and the bottle of water. Turning back to her, he found her still standing where she had been before, looking completely humiliated.

"Hey, it's okay," he assured her tenderly, handing her the said items. "You get changed behind the truck, okay? I wont look, promise." He flashed her a smile and she couldn't help but let out a small one of her own.

Walking to the front of the Tahoe, he leant on the front of his bonnet, waiting for her to change, and keeping watch incase he saw a car approaching. The car was still running, the bright beams of the headlights illuminating the dry desolate tract.

His mind wandered to Sara. Something in the back of his mind told him that this was no ordinary monthly occurrence for her. Something was up. The fever, nausea and her bad stomach pain was something else. She needed to see a doctor. He needed to make sure she was alright.

"I'm done," came Sara's husky voice from behind him 5 minutes later. He walked towards her and noticed she was still shaking. She still had a fever.

"You don't usually get this sick every month," he stated softly. She shook her head, and climbed into the car. Nick followed, and soon they were on the road again.

She let out a soft sigh. "I don't know what's wrong," she admitted. Nick glanced at her.

"I think we should stop at the hospital," he said calmly. She turned to him, glaring slightly.

"I don't need a hospital, Nick," she snapped. Nick let out a groan of frustration.

"Why do you always have to be so damn stubborn?" he asked angrily, his voice rose to highlight his annoyance.

She remained silence for a few minutes, before speaking again. "Nick, I don't need to go to a hospital, I just need to go home and sleep it off."

"Come on, Sara," Nick pleaded. "You have a fever, you've been sick and you have cramps so bad that you fell unconscious. I'd sleep better knowing that you're okay." His voice quavered with emotion, and she bit her lip, surprised at his caring.

"I'm fine," she tried to assure him. Another wave of pain passed through her and she winced. Maybe she wasn't fine, but she didn't need to go to a hospital.

"I got a spare pair of clothes of in locker at the lab," she told him, "And after shift I'll go straight home and get some rest."

Nick opened his mouth to tell her something but she interrupted him.

"And I'll have something to eat as well," she said teasingly. He forced a tight grin at her, and turned his attention back to the road. The bright Vegas lights soon became visible.

Nick tried to keep his attention on the road, but he could hear Sara's whimpers of pain, even though she was trying to mask it. It was killing him. She was in pain, she _needed _a hospital. As they drove into Henderson, he made the decision to take her to the hospital.

She would have given just about anything to get her hands on some high end pain killers. She closed her eyes as the bright Las Vegas lights hit the window. _Only a couple more minutes to the lab, _she thought desperately. She'd take a shower, get changed, and then ask Grissom for the rest of the night off.

The minutes passed and eventually she opened her eyes. They were not even going in the direction of the lab. She turned to Nick quizzically.

"Nick?"

He smiled at her.

"Where are we going?"

"The lab."

They turned the corner and Desert Palm Hospital came into view. She looked back at him furiously, and folded her arms across her chest.

"I told you I'm not going to the hospital!" She muttered.

"Just have a check up?" he asked her. He pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off. Within seconds she was out of the car. He got out too.

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" She screamed out angrily. "You're not my boyfriend! You are just my co-worker! You can't tell me what to do!"

He masked the hurt of being called only a co-worker, and marched over to her.

"You're sick, Sara!" He yelled, "I don't care that I have no right to tell you what to do, I care about you! And if something happened to you tonight, I'd feel guilty that I didn't take you to the hospital! Just get checked out!"

She let out a frustrated groan, and turned on her heel and stormed out onto the street.

"Where are you going?" He called out, running after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Let me go!"

Nick couldn't understand why Sara was being so irrational. He was just looking out for her. She flailed against him, but she wasn't as strong as the Texan, and she soon fell against his chest.

"You're so stubborn," he told her. She looked up at him.

"I'm not going to the hospital."

"Fine," he stated. Letting go of her, he walked back to the car, and she followed. Getting in the car again, they drove in silence to the lab.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Sara told him as they pulled up in front of the lab.

He didn't say anything, and then turned to her.

"Did you mean what you said, Sara?" he asked quietly. "That I'm just a co-worker? Because I always thought we were friends…"

"We are friends," she said.

"Then why won't you listen to me?"

Sara made a face. "If this is about the hospital thing…"

"What if it is?" He asked her, annoyed. He furrowed his brow. "I'm just worried about you."

She opened the car door and grabbed her kit.

"Don't worry about me," she told him shortly. "No one else does."

And with that she turned away and marched back up to the lab, leaving Nick sitting in the Tahoe alone.

* * *

Please Review :D Trouble ensues! hehe that rhymes :P 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait for the new chapter. Real life got in the way, as it does.

Thanks to:

**madpsychogirl, Elicia1, PandorasHollow, Isabell89, heartagram, Jenny70529, nickysbabygirl, V-4-VeNdEtTa, clarkson04, MollyMKS, NicoleKidmanIsTheBest, Sausage in a pan, Beauty in my breakdown, Nikky's girl, dark-girl-faith-sidle, wraiths-angel, Cow Girl, cowgirl.at.heart, CSigurlie07, BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS, JanuaryNineteen, The Little Witch, linda...**

Oh My God! I was honestly so shocked with how many reviews I've gotten! You guys are the best! HONESTLY!

Un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Without a second glance at anyone, Sara marched to the locker room. Thankfully, it was empty, meaning she could shower in peace. Thanking whatever ever part of her made her bring a whole set of spare clothes to work and store them in her locker, she grabbed her towel and clothes and made her way round to the shower. Stripping the coveralls down, she turned the shower on and jumped in, without even waiting for the cold water to warm up.

The ice cold water felt like tiny pricks of pain on her body, but she didn't care. She felt dirty, embarrassed, and frustrated, and a shower, cold or hot, was exactly what she needed. It warmed up in seconds however, and Sara hoped the pain in her abdomen would cease from the gentle massaging of the now steaming hot, hot water. The pain dulled slightly, and she jumped out of the shower and quickly changed.

Pulling her damp hair into a messy bun, she left the locker room is search of Nick. She found him in the evidence layout room with what little evidence they had collected at the woman's house. He gave her a weak smile as she ended.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded. "I'm feeling a bit better, yeah."

"Good."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Neither of them said anything as they began to process the evidence, both dwelling on what had happened earlier that night.

Picking up a couple of swabs, Nick glanced at the brunette at his side.

"I'm, uh, going to take these to DNA," he told her. She nodded, her eyes locking with his. As he turned to leave, she called out to him.

"Nick, I'm sorry about before," she mumbled. He nodded.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're feeling a bit better."

"Yeah," she said, despite the fact that the stabbing pain in her stomach had returned in full force.

He looked at her intently. "If you feel sick again, you'll tell me?"

She bit her lip, uncertain. He came towards her again, standing right in front of her.

"I just worry about you," he said gently, his hand caressing her shoulder kindly. "Lots of people care about you."

Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her thin frame against his body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in his scent; so distinctly Nick. He pressed his lips to her hair, and she tensed slightly. He pulled away from her, looking hurt. Grabbing the swabs he had thrown onto the layout table, he left the room, leaving Sara standing there.

* * *

Delivering the swabs to DNA, he made his way to the morgue to see if the body was ready. Unfortunately, the criminals of Las Vegas had been especially vicious tonight, and there was a long queue for it to be autopsied.

Personally, Nick didn't mind. His mind wasn't focused on the case, something he normally would have been angry at himself about. His mind was on Sara.

Stubborn Sara. He could tell that she was still in pain, but he didn't let her know that he did. He couldn't understand why Sara wouldn't go to the hospital. Her stubbornness was frustrating. He just wanted her to feel better. And what if there was something terribly wrong with her?

He and Sara had always been really close, like best friends. He hugged her all the time. But the kiss on the head he had administered had surprised him. He didn't usually do that. He'd been a bit hurt when she had tensed. He would never, ever, hurt her. He felt angry. Not at Sara, but at the men that had destroyed her sense of trust with the opposite gender. She'd been burnt badly so many times. She deserved better.

He found himself back at the layout room. Sara was still there, and to his horror, she was crying. She didn't see him there, and continued to furiously wipe the tears away from her face. He grew more worried. This wasn't Sara. She didn't cry, at least not at work. He saw her hand clutch her stomach again.

Moving into the room, he walked over to her, cupping her face in his hands, brushing the tears away from her face. Her brown eyes showed so much pain, it hurt him.

"Oh sweetie," he whispered softly, hugging her again. He held her for a few minutes before speaking softly to her, holding her more tightly as she shook against him.

"Can I please take you to the hospital?"

She shook her head, and Nick felt his frustration rising again. She was SO stubborn!

"Please Sar," he pressed on. "Please just do it for me."

Once again, she shook her head, and pulled away from Nick.

"I'm fine," she told him, before her eyes rolled back in her head, and she fell forward, right into Nick's waiting arms, passed out once again from the pain.

"Yeah, you're _fine_," Nick muttered angrily, scooping her up into his arms, her head resting against his chest. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen. Her body had blacked out because she was in so much pain.

Without even clearing it with Grissom, he took Sara out to his car, laying her in the back seat. She was so pale, and he brushed her hair away from her sweaty brow. He was starting to shake himself. Something was seriously wrong with his friend.

* * *

The drive to the hospital didn't take long, and when he arrived, he carried the pretty brunette into the emergency room, which surprisingly wasn't that busy. A Doctor immediately showed them to a room, where Nick placed the still unconscious Sara onto the bed. He was showed back into the waiting room, where he sat back down, and waited for the doctor to return.

His mind was a confuzzled mess of feelings. His heart was beating so fast in his chest he wouldn't have been surprised if everyone had been able to hear it. His mind was doing slow motion replays of when Sara had collapsed in the lab. His hands were wringing with anxiety.

Nick stood up and made his way to the pay phones across the room. He needed to call Grissom and tell him what was happening. He didn't know how long he would be waiting in the hospital for.

"Grissom."

"Hey, Griss. It's Nick."

"Nick, what's up?"

"I'm at the hospital-" he started, but Grissom interrupted him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's Sara…"

"Sara?" Grissom's voice radiated from concern.

"Yeah. She collapsed at the lab."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She's getting checked out right now. I just wanted to let you know why I'm not at the lab."

"That's fine. Just keep an eye out for her."

"Sure. Talk to you later."

Hanging up the phone, he made his way back to the chair in the waiting room. He didn't know how long he was there before the doctor came back out again. Immediately standing up, Nick marched over to the doctor.

"What's wrong with Sara?"

"We took her in to get some tests."

Nick's brow furrowed. "What kind of tests? What's wrong?"

The doctor let out a deep sigh, and gestured to the chair. "I think you might want to sit down…"

* * *

Dum Dum Dum...hehe couldnt resist a little bit of a cliffhanger there...ohhhhhhh... hahaha...

Anyway, moving on...

Please review and let me know what you think :)

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Wow, thank you all so much for the reviews! I was so shocked to recieve so many!

Thank you to:

**cherubaddict, nickysbabygirl, stokesidleluv, Isabell89, fugimermaid, heartagram, Jenny70529, adpi24, Kristafied, csialltheway, clarkson04, Nikky's girl, wraiths-angel, The Little Witch, HPFreak4Life, MollyMKS, JodyW, JanuaryNineteen, CSICubsFan, BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS, Elicia1, dark-girl-faith-sidle, Beauty in my Breakdown, maricejayo, unspoken-dream, Ms. CSI, CalleighSaraCSI, KittyDoggyLover, Colbykid, madpsychogirl, Socccerina, SeeingStars27, Forensic Chick, jdcocoagirl.**

I was feeling quite down, and getting so many reviews really made my day. Sorry if i missed someone. If i did, i truly apoligise.

Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

Nick immediately sat down on the cold, plastic hospital chair. His hands gripped themselves together nervously as the doctor consulted his notes. He introduced himself as Dr. Clark. He shuffled through the papers, before looking up at Nick, an eyebrow raised.

"You're related to Ms. Sidle how?"

He cleared his throat, desperately trying to find an excuse. "I'm her fiancé," he announced to the doctor, who seemed satisfied enough with that answer. Nick blew a sigh of relief, before turning his full attention back to the doctor, the anxiety gripping him once again.

"We discovered a cyst on Ms. Sidle's ovary. She's been taken in for an ultrasound."

Nick swallowed. "Is it serious?"

"It all depends on what we discover during her ultrasound. Have you been with her all night?"

Nick nodded.

"How has she been?"

"She had pains in her abdomen," Nick explained. The doctor nodded.

"Any dizziness or nausea?"

Nick nodded. "She collapsed at work, and she got sick as well."

Dr. Clark bit his lip. "It was a stroke of good luck that you brought her in when you did…"

"What do you mean?" Nick questioned urgently.

The doctor glanced at his watch. "I'll speak to you after the ultrasound."

"When can I see her?" Nick asked quickly.

The doctor answered as he walked away, "Soon."

Nick watched him as he walked away, feeling rattled by the doctors comment about it being a stroke of luck about her being brought in when she was.

He didn't know much about ovarian cysts for obvious reasons, but he felt an uncomfortable tugging at his heart. Being a CSI, he was able to read peoples facial expressions very well. Dr. Clark's features did nothing to calm his nerves.

* * *

He sat there for a while longer, he didn't know how long. But soon the doctor emerged. Nick immediately sat up to greet him.

"How did the ultrasound go?" he asked. Dr. Clark didn't look confident.

"We'll need to operate," The doctor told him. Nick blinked.

"She doesn't have cancer does she?"

"Ovarian cancer isn't common among women her age," Dr. Clark informed him slowly. Nick looked hopeful, but the doctor continued. "But that doesn't mean it's impossible. Once we remove the cyst, we'll be able to determine whether or not it is cancerous."

Nick nodded. "Can I see her now?"

Dr. Clark nodded. "We'll be operating in the morning, so she'll have to stay the rest of the night. You can stay with her until then."

Leading Nick to the room, he pushed the door open for him. "Just be gentle," he informed Nick, and with that, turned and left Nick.

He made his way into the room. Sara was in a bed opposite the door. She was asleep, her hair splayed out around her face on the pillow. As Nick approached her, he noticed she was terribly pale. He sat down next to her bed, and grasped her hand, which lay next to her on top of the covers of the hospital bed. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Nicky?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah," he drawled out softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired," she told him. He smiled at her.

"Go back to sleep then."

She looked like she was about to protest, but Nick leant forward and pressed his index finger against her lips.

"Don't argue with me," He told her forcefully. "You're having an operation in less then 12 hours. You need to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

She swallowed and looked up into his eyes.

"What if it is cancer, Nick?"

Her eyes were filled fear, and Nick felt his heart give another painful tug. His hand moved up and caressed the side of her face. "Then we'll deal with it."

She looked confused.

"We'll?"

Nick nodded. "You're my best friend, Sar. I'll always be there for you."

She smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you, Nicky. My fiancé." She teased. He blushed.

"Well I needed to know what was happening with you," he argued," And that was the first thing that came to mind."

She grinned at him. "We'll if I ever needed to have a fake fiancé, I'm glad it's you."

Her eye lids closed, and he continued to caress the side of her face until she drifted off to sleep. His hand remained there though, his eyes focused on her face. Even in sickness, Sara was still beautiful. His thumb gently traveled along her bottom lip, and his immediate thought was of what it would be like to kiss her.

_What the hell are you thinking Stokes? _He thought angrily to himself, his hand pulling away quickly from her face. _Sara is your friend. Just a friend. You're just a friend. She needs a friend. Not a lover, not a boyfriend, a friend._

He leant back in his chair, his mind filled with confusion. Sara had always just been his friend. Sure, he found her attractive, and he had a lot in common with her, but he had never, ever, considered her as more than a friend, or even developed feelings for her. So why was he feeling so different towards her?

He ran a hand through his hair, and glanced at her again. He couldn't have feelings for her. He just couldn't. She was sick, and he knew that she had feelings for Grissom. It was well known. She wouldn't date him anyway. It just wouldn't work.

She just needed a friend.

* * *

Nick opened his eyes and let out a groan. He must have fallen asleep during the night. His eyes were misty, and after rubbing them for a couple of seconds the room came into view again. Sara was still asleep, and he felt his heart stop beating for just a second, a whole heap of emotions running through his body when he looked at her face.

No… he couldn't like her, could he?

Her eyes began to flutter open, and he leant towards her again.

"Sara?" He whispered softly, brushing his fingers against her cheek. She was shaking again, and Nick swallowed uncomfortably. He hated to see her so sick.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily. Nick glanced at his watch.

"It's almost 7," he informed her. Her head lolled to the side, and he brushed a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear.

"You don't need to stay," she whispered. He shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you."

She smiled at him again.

"You're a great friend," she told him, and he felt his heart tug painfully again. Before he had time to analyze it, the door opened, and Dr. Clark walked into the room.

"We're ready, Ms. Sidle," he informed her.

Sara looked at Nick, and he smiled. Giving her hand a quick squeeze he leant forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, his lips lingering longer than usual.

He pulled away, immediately regretting it when he saw Sara's confused face. She didn't need this.

Pulling away, a nurse walked to Sara's bed, and began to push it from the room.

He mentally slapped himself. He was an idiot. He was meant to be her friend.

_So be her friend, _he told himself, leaving the room to park himself in the waiting room, where he waited for the operation to end.

And for the results to come in.

* * *

Just in case anyone has issues with what I wrote, I researched all my information. None of the medical information is made up, I got it from this site (http/www.4woman.gov/faq/ovariancysts.htm)so if i made a mistake, blame the U.S Department Of Health and Human Services, not me.

Anyway, let me know what you think :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Is it possible to be high on reviews? Because, thanks to all of you out there, im so happy! I cannot believe the response Ive gotton for this story. You guys all rock my world! Seriously! I love you guys so much. I was hoping for 50 reviews for my WHOLE STORY! And look at the reviews! I.Am.So.Shocked!

Anyways, thanks to: **lovestoact, El Gringo Loco, Blue Tigress, Isabell89, nickysbabygirl, CSICubsFan, Baby24-Misery, JanuaryNineteen, SeeingStars27, Forensic Chick, dark-girl-faith-sidle, Lindsey, MimiChicaSVU, Spike the Dragon, unspoken-dream, purplebutterflies, Colbykid, pigeonofdoom, maricejayo, MollyMKS, saraluver, clarkson04, Sausage in a pan, The Little Witch, KittyDoggyLover, jdcocoagirl, PandorasHollow, crzygrl, Beauty in my Breakdown, bauerfreak, CSI-Fanatic-CSI, Space-Case7029. **

Wow, i love you all. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

It was past midday when Nick was finally allowed to see Sara after her operation. He was tired. Very tired. Normally he would be asleep at this time, but all he had managed to do to stay awake had been to drink obscene amounts of coffee. Call it gentlemanly duty to his 'fiancé'. He wasn't going to leave when she was so sick.

She was asleep when he entered her hospital room, so he made his way to the side of her bed to sit down next to her. He gently grasped her hand with one of his; his thumb caressed her hand softly as he looked at her pale face. Even though he'd never admit it, he was scared.

He'd always seen Sara as a strong person, and to see her so vulnerable, so sick, so helpless, it broke his heart. And scared him.

But what scared him the most was the new feelings he was developing for the beautiful brunette. She had always been his friend, possibly his best friend. Going out for drinks, hanging out with each other; everything you do with a friend. He'd never even considered anything more with her. He was happy being friends.

But then his mind wandered. What would it be like if he and Sara were together? He could imagine curling up on the couch with her watching the discovery channel. Rubbing her neck after a hard night at work. And, dare he say it, making love to her?

He swallowed nervously as he looked at Sara's face, and mentally slapped himself again. _She is sick, god dammit_, he though to himself angrily. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest, and he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm the erratic beating in his chest.

Sara's eyes began to flutter open, and he grasped her hand more tightly, reassuring the groggy woman he was still there.

"Nicky?" She asked hoarsely. Nick felt his heart tense at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, darlin'," he drawled back softly. Her eyelids fluttered slightly as her eyes began to focus on her surroundings, finally stopping on Nick. She gave a weak smile.

"You stayed?"

He smiled a full smile at her.

"You think I'd leave you?"

She smiled more broadly at him this time, the adorable gap between her front teeth showing.

"Thank you." She whispered, and he nervously raised his hand up to caress her cheek reassuringly. Her eyes widened in mild surprise, but soften almost immediately, relaxing into his hand.

The door to the room swung open, and Nick immediately withdrew his hand from Sara's face. Her doctor closed the door and turned his full attention to the two adults before him.

"Sorry if I interrupted something," Dr. Clark said. Nick shook his head, indicating they were okay with it.

Nick cleared his throat.

"Do you have any news?"

Dr. Clark moved closer to Sara's bed.

"We won't have the results for about a week," he told her. "You can go home and rest. Strictly no work, at least until the results come back. We'll prescribe you some pain meds, and once we determine the final diagnosis we can choose the best possible choice of action."

Sara nodded, as did Nick.

"You can be discharged this afternoon," the doctor added, before a nurse entered the room and quickly checked on Sara, reaffirming that she would be well enough to leave the hospital that afternoon.

Once both the doctor and the nurse had left the room, Nick turned his full attention back to Sara, who gave a loud sigh.

"A week to determine my fate," she whispered softly, and Nick felt his heart tighten uncomfortably.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "No matter what happens, you'll know I'll always be there for you."

She smiled again, and the tightening in his choking of his heart loosened slightly. She had the most beautiful smile.

Suddenly a nurse stuck her head into the room.

"Excuse me, sir," she said sternly, but nicely, "Ms. Sidle needs her rest before she leaves."

Nick obediently stood up, squeezing her hand quickly before he left.

"I'll pick you up," he informed her and she smiled thankfully, and with that he left the room.

* * *

When he arrived at the hospital later that afternoon after a quick nap, he found Sara discharging herself. She smiled at Nick when she saw him, and he couldn't help but grin back.

"There going to call me in a week," she informed him, her smiled faltering, and Nick wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," he told her, and led her from the hospital to his car. The drive to her apartment was silent, and when Nick finally pulled up at her apartment, Sara turned to him.

"Thanks," she whispered softly, and he grinned.

"No problem."

Silence one again filled the car, and Sara bit her lip.

"Do you want to come up?"

Nick was reluctant. His brain was telling him no. She needed her rest. But he felt himself nodding.

They made their way up to her apartment. He'd never been there before, and was surprised at how homey it was. You would never have guessed that she barely spent any time there.

She threw her keys onto the kitchen bench, and gestured towards the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable," she told him, and made her way to her bathroom.. "I'm just going to have a shower."

He nodded, and sat down. Soon the sound of rubbing water filled the apartment, and Nick let his eyes wander.

He caught sight of a picture on the wall, and he hoisted himself off the couch to look closer. It was of the nightshift at the annual dayshift verses nightshift, baseball game. They had been victorious, and a broad smile was showing on everyone's face. It was a good photo. Sara looked beautiful in it. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and Greg's arm was slung across her shoulder. He felt a momentary pang of jealousy and hit himself. _Where was this coming from?_

He sat back down on the couch, and a moment later Sara emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt. She smiled when she saw Nick, and sat down with him on the couch. Nick suddenly felt imposing.

"Uh, maybe you should get some rest," he told her gently. She shook her head.

"I'm not tired," she whined playfully. "Let's watch a movie."

Nick grinned. It sounded like a good idea, and she would probably fall asleep during it anyway.

"You can choose," she told him, standing up. "I need to take those meds the doctor prescribed me."

As she fumbled around in the kitchen, Nick rummaged around in her DVD collection. He gave a laugh.

"You own a large amount of chick flicks, Miss Sidle," he teased. She shot him a glare, and popped the pills.

Finally settling on Miss Congeniality, they settled down on the couch. Surprising Nick, Sara curled up at his side, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. This was how it was meant to be.

Just like Nick suspected, Sara fell asleep about 15 minutes into the movie. Her warm, steady breath caressed Nick's neck, messing with his senses. Slipping his hand under her thigh, he hoisted her up. She would be more comfortable on her bed.

Slipping into her room, he pushed the thick covers back with his knee, placing her softly onto the bed. He pulled the covers back up, and pushed the hair from her eyes. They fluttered open.

"Go back to sleep," he told her. She blinked at him for a moment, before mumbling to him.

"What if I die?"

Her words shocked him, and scared him. There was such a small chance that she would have cancer, so why was she thinking so negatively. He sat down on her bed, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You are NOT going to die," he said confidently, but that didn't do anything. A single tear fell down her cheek. Nick blamed it on the hormones, and brushed it away.

"I'm scared," she said softly.

It was a rare occurrence the Sara Sidle admitted weakness, and Nick wrapped her up in his arms comfortingly.

"Don't be scared," he whispered into her hair.

"Stay with me?" she asked, and Nick pulled back for a second. Although it wasnt the wisest of ideas, she was his friend. And right now, she needed a friend.

"Of course."

She lay back down, and Nick went to the other side of the best, slipping under the covers fully dressed. She nuzzled closer to him, her face pressing into his chest, and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer, his heart beating so fast in his chest.

"Just go to sleep," he cooed to her, and she soon did, her breathing rocking him to sleep as well.

The best sleep he'd ever had.

* * *

Well, you know what to do. Make me happy :D Review and I'll love you all for it!

xox


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Another chapter up!

Thanks to: **Isabell89, KittyDoggyLover, nickysbabygirl, Baby24-Misery, clarkson04, dark-girl-faith-sidle, LondonLass, MollyMKS, bene, Lexa-Gibbs, cowgirl.at.heart, Beauty in my Breakdown, BlueTigress, BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS, Cheryl, JanuaryNineteen, Forensic Chick, Annie, Sausage in a pan, maricejayo, CalleighSaraCSI, wraiths-angel, ILoveGeorgeEads, Hollysgirl, jdcocoagirl, Nikky's girl, madpsychogirl, SeeingStars27, and RebelAtWork. **

Your reviews made my day.

Anyway, on with the story...

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsic

Nick awoke several hours later just as the sun was setting. Sara was still asleep, curled up at his side. The sight brought a smile to his lips. She looked so innocent while she slept. He glanced at his watch, and realized that he would have to leave her. She didn't have to go to work, but he did.

Unfortunately.

He would have liked nothing better then to lay here with Sara until the cows came home. But the world didn't work like that. He was her friend. That. Was. All. And most friends didn't lay in bed with each other.

Maneuvering himself out of the bed, he heard Sara give a soft whimper as she lost the heat of his body next to hers. Tucking her in again, he leant forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, feeling the now familiar tug of his heart. He really didn't want to leave her.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, he located a pen and paper and wrote her a quick note.

_Sara,_

_Didn't want to wake you, but it was time for work._

_I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast. _

_Nick._

Leaving it on the kitchen bench, he left her apartment, feeling an odd sense of loss. Stopping just outside his car, he hit himself in the head with the palm of his hand. He couldn't explain himself. What was going on? Leaning against the car as the moon came up, it took until the stars were just visible in the Las Vegas night sky to work it out.

He, Nicholas Stokes, was falling hard for Sara Sidle.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsic

Work was particularly slow that night. Serious crime had taken a break in light of Sara's absence, leaving Nick with just a trick roll. He was back at the lab within the hour, had solved the case in the next hour, and was lounging in the break room the hour after that. He was practically counting down the hours until he could go back to see Sara. This week was going to be tough for her, and she needed his support.

Warrick came into the break room at that moment, giving Nick a nod of acknowledgement. Making himself a cup of coffee, he joined Nick on the couch. There was a moment of silence before Warrick gave a sigh.

"So, who is it?"

Nick looked at Warrick.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're sweet on someone, aren't you?"

Nick gave him a look of disbelief. Was he that obvious?

Nick ran a hand through his hair, and pursed his lips.

"That obvious, eh?"

Warrick gave a laugh.

"You've got that dopey sort of look on your face that you get whenever you're thinking about a chick."

Nick narrowed his eyes at his good friend. Did he really get a dopey look?"

Warrick nodded.

"So who is it?"

Nick didn't know if he wanted to confide his newly discovered feelings with Warrick, but he knew Warrick would keep it to himself, no matter who it was.

He took a deep breath.

"Sara."

Warrick's eyebrows shot up.

"Sara?"

Nick nodded.

"You mean, Sara Sidle, Sara?"

Nick nodded again.

"You mean Sara-obsessed-with-Grissom-Sidle?"

Nick let his head fall. He'd once again forgotten that Sara had feelings for his boss. She would never have feelings for him when Grissom was around, no matter how much he had hurt her.

"Yeah."

Warrick let out a low whistle.

"When did this happen?"

"Just the other day."

Warrick nodded.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Nick shook his head.

"Nothing. It's like you said; she likes Grissom."

"That's probably because he's safe."

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"He's safe?"

"Well I wouldn't put it like that exactly. Look, it doesn't take a scientist to understand that Sara's been hurt a lot by men. You have to question why someone as hot as her is single. She has no faith in them anymore. So maybe that's why she is so obsessive with Grissom. Maybe deep down she knows she can't be with him, and although sometimes he hurts her, it still probably beats being hurt by men she is actually with and trusts. Its safer."

Nick swallowed.

"I'd never hurt Sara."

Warrick nodded.

"I know you wouldn't. But she doesn't know that. She probably doesn't even know you are interested."

Nick shook his head.

"I think she has more important things on her mind right now. She's sick, really sick."

Warrick looked at him in alarm.

"Just keep it to yourself for now," Nick said hurriedly. Warrick nodded.

"Is she going to be alright?"

Nick shrugged.

"I don't know. The results of her test will be ready in a week."

He felt his heart tug painfully again at the thought of Sara's illness. He would give up everything he owned if it would mean she wouldn't be in pain anymore. It killed him to see her in pain.

"Poor girl," Warrick mumbled softly.

"You see why I can't say anything to her?"

"Tough situation." Warrick muttered, and Nick nodded his head in agreement. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Warrick's pager went, leaving Nick alone once again with his thoughts.

He wanted to be with Sara. He wanted it more than anything, but he didn't want to hurt her. He'd die if he hurt her. He felt anger towards all the men that had ever hurt her. She deserved so much more, and he wanted to give her everything she deserved.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsic

Shift passed painfully slow for Nick, who worked on cold cases for the rest of the night, but eventually it did, and he left. He stopped briefly at the supermarket and picked up a few things for breakfast, then headed over to Sara's apartment.

She'd probably be awake by now, and knowing Sara, she probably wouldn't have eaten. She didn't take care of herself properly, and he made a vow to change that. Pulling up in front of her apartment, he made his way up, locating her spare key (Hidden under the fire hydrant) and opened the door.

The house was quiet, and he saw Sara curled up on the couch, asleep. Nick shook his head. Why wasn't she in bed?

Dropping the groceries onto the kitchen bench, he made his way over to Sara. To his horror, dried tears stained her beautiful face, and his heart broke. She was so miserable, and quite alone.

He sat on the coffee table, leaning forward to brush a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered open, exposing her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you," Nick apologized. She was drowsy, and sat up slowly.

"I came out to wait for you," she said softly, and Nick felt his heart jump at the realization that she wanted to see him. His fingers still lingered on her cheek, and he gently caressed her. Her eyes closed, reveling in the feel on his fingers on her face. Moving across, he sat down next to her, his hands moving down to her slim shoulders. She moaned in appreciation, leaning back into him.

He kneaded the skin of her neck, releasing the tension in her back. His thumb brushed the hair against the back of her neck, and she whimpered in pleasure, causing Nick's groin to erupt.

He quickly removed his hands, cursing his anatomy, which was straining against his jeans. She looked around at him, looking confused. Her face was so close to his, and he could feel her breath on his face.

"What's wrong?" she questioned him softly, her brown eyes curious.

"You're so beautiful," Nick found himself saying, lost in her eyes. She looked surprised, and blushed.

"Hardly," she mumbled back. Nick shook his head.

"Don't say that," he told her sternly, caressing her cheek again. "You're beautiful, and I mean that with every ounce of my being. If anyone has ever told you different, they are crazy."

She looked so doubtful, and it broke Nick's heart even more. Why didn't she have any faith in herself? Who had hurt her so badly that she didn't even believe him when he said that she was beautiful?

"You only see what your eyes want to see," Sara whispered sadly. Nick shook his head.

"No, Sara," he said, his hand shaking slightly as his thumb traveled over her lips. They were so soft. He looked into her eyes again, and saw a raw look of hunger. Hunger… for him?

He didn't wait to find out, and without a second thought, he brought his lips down upon hers, and kissed Sara, showing her just how beautiful he thought she was.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsic

What did you think? Spectacular or Craptacular? Fantastic or Craptastic?

Review :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews.

**jdcocoagirl, nickysbabygirl, Baby24-Misery, clarkson04, Isabell89, anon, Lyanna Stark, MollyMKS, Forensic Chick, lovestoact, Cheryl, Shellster, apcJodi, LizzieH1313, BlueTigress, Beautiful-Me89, PandorasHollow, CalleighSaraCSI, maricejayo, ColbyKid, Nikky's girl, SeeingStars27, Sausage in a pan, wraiths-angel, Space-Case7029, forensicsgirl97, and Hollysgirl. **

On with the chapter...

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

It was probably one of the most thrilling moments of Nick's life when Sara started to kiss him back. She'd been hesitant at first, he could tell, but when her lips had parted, inviting his tongue to dance with hers, it had been amazing.

His hand moved up to cup the back of her neck, his fingers caressing the back of her neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as she let out tiny whimpers of pleasure. Their mouths exploded with passion, and Nick could honestly say he'd never experienced a kiss like it.

The need for oxygen made them pull back, both gasping for air. Nick's hand immediately went to cup her jaw, brushing her jaw line with thumb as she struggled to regain her breathing.

He'd kissed her. He'd kissed Sara Sidle.

She looked up into his eyes, and he saw confusion.

"Nick?" She questioned softly, and Nick immediately felt guilty. He'd taken advantage of her vulnerable state to fuel his own wants and needs. He felt like a jerk.

"Sara I…"

"Please don't say you're sorry!"

Her panicked voice rung out through the room and Nick felt his heart squeeze painfully at the fear and hurt in her voice. He wasn't sorry he kissed her, he was far from it. But was she ready?

"I'm not sorry," he assured her softly, continuing to rub her cheek reassuringly. Her eyes still showed doubt, and Nick, once again, felt extreme anger for all the men that had hurt her. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. She was shaking slightly, and he was reminded of her condition.

"Have you taken your pills today?" He questioned her. She shook her head, and he stood up, pulling her with him.

"Come on then," he instructed softly, and he led her to the kitchen, giving her the pills, and she swallowed them, gulping down the water slowly.

There was a moment of silence between them before Sara finally spoke again, her voice timid.

"Did that kiss mean anything," she asked, "or was it out of pity?"

Nick was shocked, and reached for her again, desperate to comfort her, but she pulled away from him, surprising him even more.

"I need to know," she said, hints of frustration showing through. "Because the last thing I want is to be strung along. I don't need that!"

A few tears leaked from her eyes, causing Nick's heart to break again.

Grabbing her hand, he led her to the couch. She was wiping the few loose tears away, clearly embarrassed about them.

"Just listen to me," he told her, preparing to spill his heart, "Something's changed these last couple of days, Sara. You've been my friend for a long time, and I've always cared for you. You've always been there for me, from the moment you came to Vegas. You're one of a kind, Sar."

She gave a weak smile, giving Nick the courage to continue.

"But… when I saw you in so much pain, and I honestly thought... something might be seriously wrong, I realized my feelings are more then that of a friend, or even a best friend."

He hung his head, feeling his heart beating in his chest, hearing his heart beat in his chest.

"I know you've been hurt," he whispered softly to the floor, "And I know you care for Grissom. But…"

He took a deep breath, and willed himself to look into her eyes, her beautiful, caring, chocolate colored eyes.

"But maybe in time you can learn to care for me, like I care for you."

Her eyes were round and bright, and her hands were twisting nervously in her lap.

"I don't care for Grissom, Nick," she whispered softly, and Nick felt his heart leap. Maybe… Just maybe…

"What if it's just pity?" she added sadly. "What if what you're feeling is just sympathy? Sympathy for a poor lonely women who had no one?"

Oh Sara… 

He reached out and grabbed her hand, softly stroking his thumb over her knuckles.

"When we get a case where a women has lost her child, I feel sympathy," he told her, "When we get a case where someone has lost a husband or a wife I feel sympathy. When we get a rape case, I feel sympathy for the victim," he took a deep breath, "When I was buried, I experienced sympathy. I _know _sympathy, Sara. And the feelings I have for you aren't that."

She swallowed nervously, and Nick moved closer to her.

"I will wait," he told her, "I'll wait until you are ready. I'm not going to pressure you. I know you've been hurt, but if you give me a chance, Sara, I can promise you that hurt will be a thing of the past, because I'd sooner shoot myself then ever hurt you."

A few more tears leaked from Sara's eyes, and Nick felt himself tearing up. He didn't usually cry, but he was so desperate to prove to her that he wasn't like the men she knew, he was different, and he would never hurt her. She was too precious. She was worth more than his own life. He wanted her to know that she was special.

To his delightful surprise, Sara suddenly flung herself at him, molding herself against him. Nick happily hugged her again, pressing his lips to her hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before she finally pulled away, a bright smile on her face, despite the dried tearstains on her cheeks.

"I trust you," she told him, "And I'm willing to try things… if you are?"

Nick thought his smile could light up the room. "Should you even ask?"

She smiled her a thousand-watt smile, and Nick pulled her towards him again, feeling his heart about to explode from joy. Was this what real happiness felt like?

Her head was resting on his chest, and he stroked her hair lovingly, unable to keep the smile off his face. The whole apartment was silent except for the sound of their breathing. Eventually, Sara's breathing evened out, indicating to Nick that she was sound asleep.

He hadn't truly believed that Sara would say yes. He had been so convinced that she liked Grissom. Obviously, he was wrong. Maybe she had in the past, but that was it was, the past.

Remembering the breakfast he was supposed to be making, he gently removed Sara from his chest, scooped her up, and carried the sleeping brunette back to her room. She didn't rest enough as it was, and she needed to get as much of it as possible before her results came back. He tucked her in, and pressed his lips to her forehead. She didn't stir, thankfully, so he made his way out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Nick was on an emotional high. Making breakfast was quite the enjoyable experience that morning for him. Sara only slept for half and hour, coming out when Nick had just finished serving the vegetarian omelet, and pouring the freshly brewed coffee. She smiled gratefully, sitting down opposite Nick. They ate in silence, and Nick finished quickly.

"Taste okay?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"You have the most beautiful smile," Nick told her. She blushed, toying with the omelet on her plate.

"Thanks," she smiled again. Nick's eyes fell to her plate, she barely had touched it, and Nick instantly felt concerned.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling okay?"

She nodded. "Those pills really work."

Nick smiled at her, but then gestured to her plate.

"You need to eat darlin'," he instructed her, "It's important that you keep your energy up."

She nodded her head in agreement, although Nick could have sworn that he saw her eyes flash with frustration from being told what to do.

She didn't finish her breakfast, insisting she was tired. Nick felt unbelievably concerned. He wanted her to get better, and for that she needed to eat.

He cleaned up the kitchen, and she made her way back to bed. It only took a minute to clean it, and he made his way to Sara's bedroom. Opening the door, he heard quiet sobbing. Making his way over to the bed, he saw Sara hugging her pillow, tears streaming down her face.

Slipping onto the bed, he pulled her to him, soothing her.

"I just want to know the results," she whimpered.

Nick kissed her hair. "You'll know soon enough, sweetie," he assured her, and she soon drifted off to sleep, as Nick soothed the emotional unstable women.

He'd never really been one for God, but, as he lay there with her, he prayed to God. Prayed that Sara would be all right, that she wouldn't have cancer, and that she'd always be with him.

Because, without her, he was nothing.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Because of the errors ive been having with uploading chapter, ive had time to write the next chapter, ... so the quicker you review, the quicker the next chapter will be up.

:D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks to: **BlueTigress, lovestoact, Urbanstarlet, Lyanna Stark, wraiths-angel, LizzieH1313, Space-Case7029, apcJodi, Stargueg2, jdcocoagirl, SeeingStars27, clarkson04, nick55, nickysbabygirl, KittyDoggyLover, Baby24-Misery, violet4now, Colbykid, CSICubsFan, Sausage in a pan, Lexa-Gibbs, maricejayo, Forensic Chick, MollyMKS, Cheryl, and Mrs Mary Moo Moo The Magical...**

I've been feeling really sick lately, and all of your reviews made me feel better (emotionally), so thank you all :D

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

The week went painfully slowly for Sara and Nick. He'd agree to take things slow in regard of their relationship, which he was only too happy to do. As much as he wanted to woo her, take her out to romantic dinners, and do everything new couples were meant to do, he held off. They needed to know whether she was ill or not.

The team now knew of Sara's condition, or would-be condition. She had decided to let Grissom know, and, after several minutes of shock and worry on his behalf, he had encouraged her to tell the rest of the team; they did care for her after all.

Greg had been shocked, as was Catherine. Although she and the brunette had never been close friends, Catherine still cared for the woman. They did work together, and spent up to and including 24 hours will each other. It was hard to spend so much time with someone and not have at least some sort of friendship with him or her.

Warrick had kept silent, already knowing about Sara's illness. He gave her a hug, however, and told her that if she needed anything, to call him. Anytime, any day. Of course, he didn't yet know that Nick would be the first port of call for Sara.

Sara had become more stable emotionally over the week, with Nick's help. He'd been reluctant to leave her side until the results came back.

Which was today.

He hadn't slept at Sara's. Normally, he didn't. Although he cared deeply for her, he knew it was too soon to have 'sleepovers' at her house. He stayed with her for as long as he could, however, and most of the time it seemed like he lived there.

Her appointment was at 10 am, and Nick came immediately from work. Shift had been running late, and he had barely had time to shower before he went to pick her up.

He knocked on her door, and she answered it. She still looked pale, something Nick was constantly concerned about, but she did look healthier then she had at the beginning of the week.

He pressed his lips to her cheek, wrapping his arms around her when she opened the door. They hadn't kissed since the passionate encounter they had been involved in 6 days previously. It had been spur of the moment, and a way of letting Sara know that he cared. But, he was taking it slow now. Hugs and kisses on the cheek for his beautiful Sara until she was ready for the next step.

"How are you?" Nick asked her, as she closed the door behind him. She shrugged.

"Nervous," she admitted.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Nick told her, feeling completely positive. Sara hadn't been all that sick during the week. The pills had helped her. A lot. She got the occasional stomach cramp or nauseous feeling, but besides that, she had been fine. Nick was feeling positive.

Now if only he could transport his feelings over to Sara.

She'd been so doubtful. It wasn't like her to see the glass half empty, rather then half full. It wasn't like the Sara he had fallen for. And it worried him. It was almost like she'd given up.

"You're feeling a lot better," Nick commented, "And you've always been healthy. You've got a lot going for you, Sar. You'll be fine."

She gave him a smile, and gestured to her bedroom.

"I'm just going to grab my jacket," she told him, and disappeared. She appeared a couple of minutes later, and they both headed out to Nick's car.

The ride over to the hospital was silent. They were both anxious, and silence seemed like the way to go. He kept a hand on her knee on the way to the hospital though. A silent reminder that he was there for her. No matter the result.

When they finally pulled up in front of the hospital, Nick stopped the car, and looked over at Sara.

"You going to be alright?"

She nodded, shooting Nick a quick smile. She hopped out of the car, and Nick followed, making their way into the hospital. They seated themselves in the waiting room, and Nick asked about the appointment. The doctor would be with them shortly.

Nick kept his fingers intertwined with Sara's. He could feel her shaking.

"It's okay," he told her. She blinked, and opened her mouth to say something, just as the doctor arrived.

"Okay, Ms. Sidle, we're ready to see you. If you'll just step into my office…"

She nodded and stood up, as did Nick. As the doctor walked ahead, and as they reached the door, Sara turned to Nick, taking a deep breath.

"Nick," she whispered, "Would you mind if I did this alone?"

Nick was taken aback. He reached up to brush his fingers against her cheek, but she pulled away, turning her face away from his. Nick felt torn. Torn between wanting to support her, be there when the told her the news, and torn between wanting to give her her privacy. The latter won out.

"You sure?" he questioned her, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. She looked sorry, and touched his shoulder.

"I'm sure," she said. He nodded, and leant forward and brushed his lips against hers for the briefest moment. She looked surprised, but smiled.

"You'll be fine," he told her again, and she smiled again, and moved into the room, closing the door behind her.

Nick made his way back to the waiting room, which he had seen enough of to last him a lifetime. If he never had to see a hospital in general again, it would be all too soon. He was sick of hospitals.

Time drawled on, and he sat there, twiddling his thumbs. She had been in there for so long, and it was making him even more nervous. Was it bad news? Was she sitting in there crying because she had cancer?

He mentally slapped himself. He wasn't meant to be thinking bad thoughts. He was meant to be her source of positive thinking.

He kept glancing towards the doctor's door, and then glancing at his watch. He was surprised to find that only 10 minutes had passed. 10 minutes! It felt like an hour.

Very soon, the door opened. He didn't see it open, he was starring at the floor. But then he saw a pair of legs impairing his vision. Looking up, he saw Sara's face. Her emotions were unreadable, and for some reason, he expected the worse.

He stood up, wrapping his arms around her. She began to cry, and Nick felt his entire world crumbling. His beautiful, intelligent Sara was sick.

She had cancer.

"It'll be okay," he soothed her, "Everything will work out okay."

He continued to hold her, stroking her hair, and she eventually pulled away… smiling?

"Sara?" he questioned. She continued to grin, looking slightly confused.

"I'm free, Nicky," she smiled, the tears still streaming down her face. "I'm okay. There's no cancer."

"There's… no cancer?"

Nick was confused. Hadn't she just been crying?

"No," she smiled, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. He kissed her hair, feeling his heart lighten at the reality.

Sara was okay.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Please Review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been two weeks since Sara had been declared cancer free. Nick couldn't be happier with how things had been going. He'd finally taken Sara on their 'first date', officially. He'd taken her to the top of the Stratosphere, and, with Vegas below them, they had shared their official 'first kiss'.

Sara had gone back to work, and had been greeted by an over exuberant Greg by an enormous hug. Nick had hugged her as well, keeping the intimacy subtle. No one knew that he and Sara we dating, except for Warrick, who had guessed the moment Nick had walked into work wearing a smile the size of Texas. Even Catherine managed to give her a welcoming hug, and when it finally came down to everything, only the stoic Gilbert Grissom hadn't given her a hug. Not that she had expected it.

When Catherine suggested they all go out one night before work, Nick thought it would be a good idea. They rarely did things as friends anymore and all going out for dinner and a bit of clubbing seemed like a good idea. They had lost the good team spirit they once had all adorned, and Nick, for one, missed it.

They were all in for it except for Grissom. But after a bit of coaxing from Catherine, he had agreed, rather begrudgingly, to come, although he had said, "Don't expect me to dance, though."

So that's where Nick was now, sitting inside the All You Can Eat Chinese Restaurant Greg had so thoughtfully chosen. Only he, Catherine, Warrick, and Greg had arrived. Nick had agreed to meet Sara there, realizing that showing up with her would definitely throw massive hints that they were together, and they weren't ready to tell everyone yet. Grissom wasn't there as well, but as Catherine had so kindly told him that morning, if he didn't show up, they were coming to his house and dragging him out. He'd be showing up, all right.

"So why here, Greg?" Catherine asked. Greg looked excited and pointed at the menu.

"Read it, Cath! All.You.Can.Eat! For $12!"

Warrick shrugged, and Catherine gave a laugh. Nick kept glancing at the door, waiting for Sara to arrive, and within the next couple of minutes, she did. She door blew open, and she walked inside. Nick's jaw dropped when he saw her, as did Greg's. She wore a tiny denim skirt, showing off her long legs, and a halter-top that showed an obscene amount of cleavage. Her hair lay in curls, framing her face. She grinned rather nervously at Nick, and sat down besides him.

"I, uh, think you left your clothes at home," came Greg's choked voice from behind Nick. She smiled at him sweetly, and turned to face the rest of the table. Warrick's grinned at her.

"You look hot, girl," he said. She smiled sheepishly. Sara wasn't used to getting so many compliments. Catherine also eyed Sara approvingly.

"You look great," she commented, then gestured towards the door.

"When is Gil going to get here?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Greg complained. Warrick gave a laugh, and, as everyone was distracted, Nick leant over to Sara, whispering in her ear.

"You look beautiful."

She blushed, and he ran his hand along her thigh reassuringly. Suddenly Grissom appeared, and he quickly removed his hand.

"Gil, you're finally here," Catherine commented. He sat down besides Sara, and Greg sat up.

"So we can finally eat?"

Catherine nodded, and he bounded off. Soon everyone joined him, eating as much food as they could handle. And the drinks.

Everyone started off with a glass of wine, but as the night progressed, Sara continued to drink. By the time they had finished eating, she had drunk 5 glasses of wine, and was extremely tipsy. She was giggling loudly and getting looks from the other patrons for being so loud. Nick was slightly concerned that she was drinking so much, but she was having fun, so he let it be.

But it was when she started to hang herself across Grissom that Nick began to become frustrated.

She put her hand on his shoulder, leaning over to whisper in his ear. Her other hand was on his chest, her breasts pressed against his shoulder. Grissom didn't look that uncomfortable with the situation, surprisingly, causing comments from Catherine and Greg. Warrick shot concerned looks at Nick, who was trying hard to remain calm.

"Your name is Gil Grissom," Sara was giggling into Grissom's ear. "G.G," she laughed. "I'm S.S. How funny!"

Her hand moved up to his beard, running her fingers along the fine bristles. Nick stood up.

"Let's get out of here."

They all stood up, including Grissom, who pulled Sara up as well. Nick, however, pulled Sara to him, wrapping his arm around her waist to steady her. No one seemed to notice as they all got out the right amount for the bill, before making their way out of the restaurant.

They started heading down the road to the club. Sara had since wiggled free of Nick's grasp, and was stumbling down the street a few meters ahead of the rest of the gang.

He couldn't explain Sara's actions. What had gotten into his beautiful level headed Sara?

They made it to the nightclub within a few minutes, as it was only a short distance from the Chinese Restaurant. They all made their way inside. Loud, pumping music immediately insulted their ears, and Catherine dragged Warrick onto the dance floor that was crowed with people. Nick glanced over to Sara, and saw that she had already made her way over to the bar with Greg and Grissom. He followed them over, where Sara and Greg were taking shots. Grissom was sitting stiffly besides them, looking extremely out of place.

"Another?" Greg asked an already extremely intoxicated Sara. She grinned.

"Shoot me up!"

Before she could grab the alcohol filled glass, Nick pulled her up.

"Let's dance," he said firmly. Dragging her into the middle of the dance floor, he placed his hands on her hips, and started to move against her. She eventually started to loosen up, and soon they were moving in union.

Her eyes were focused on him, and he brushed her hair behind her ear. She grinned, and leaned in to kiss him. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of strawberry blonde hair, and instinctively pushed her away, thinking it was Catherine. She looked crushed.

"Sara…" he started, but the source of the hair came into view, and it wasn't Catherine. The young college student came towards Nick, ignoring Sara, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dance with me," she said seductively, and trailed her fingers down his chest. He was momentarily shocked, and his eyes locked with the pretty blonde. And in that second, Sara was gone.

The girl moved her head to the crook of Nick's neck, and started licking his skin. He tried to push her away, but her grip was firm, and he didn't want to hurt her. He'd already hurt one person tonight.

She started to move her hips against his, and he could feel his body responding. He _couldn't _do this. A dance was well and good, but dry humping on the dance floor with his girlfriend nearby was a definite no-no.

"Look, I can't do this!" Nick said angrily, and she pulled back, her face showing disgust, before stalking off. He took a moment to compose himself, before moving his way through the crowed to find Sara. It didn't help that young women kept throwing themselves at him, begging to dance. By the time he had made his way out of the crowed section of floor, he was extremely frustrated and concerned. He glanced around. Greg was still seated at the bar, and Catherine and Warrick had joined him. Where was Sara?

He walked up to his three coworkers at the bar. "You seen Sara?"

Catherine and Warrick shook their heads, but Greg gestured across the room, to a small fire exit.

"She went out there crying. Grissom followed her."

Nick's heart gave a painful tug at the mention of Sara crying, and made his way across the room found the door, which was slightly ajar. Pulling it open a bit, he caught sight of his beautiful girlfriend.

Crying.

In his boss's arms.

Nick couldn't move.

Grissom's hand was rubbing slow patterns on Sara's barely clad back as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he questioned her gently. Nick pulled back a bit from the door, still watching the scenario.

Sara pulled back, wiping her eyes, looking embarrassed.

"It's nothing," she whispered. She looked up into Grissom's eyes, and to Nick's horror, she leant forward and began to kiss him. Grissom stood there stiffly for a moment, before placing a hand on Sara's cheek, kissing her back. They stood there kissing for a moment, before Grissom pulled back, letting out a groan.

"We can't do this, Sara," he said, disappointed.

"Why not?" she whined, and rubbed her hand against his cheek.

"You're drunk, honey."

She ignored him, and pressed her chest against his. He let out another groan, and his hands brushed against Sara's bare hips, making their way up, as Sara whimpered in his arms.

Nick was paralyzed with shock and hurt. She had _promised him_ that she didn't have feelings for Grissom! His heart began erratically beating when he saw Grissom's hands brush against the swell of Sara's breasts.

Pushing the door open, he marched outside, and pulled Sara away from Grissom. He looked mildly shocked and embarrassed, and Sara struggled against Nick, desperate to get away.

"Get your hands off me!" she slurred unhappily. He ignored her, and tried to ignore the hurt and anger bubbling inside him, which failed miserably.

"What were you doing?" he yelled at her. She looked scared, and pushed away from him, stalking back inside. He stood there, trying to calm himself down, ashamed at himself for letting his anger get the better of him. He shouldn't have yelled at her.

Grissom brushed past him, and Nick was reminded of his involvement.

"Stay away from her," Nick told him angrily. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the younger man.

"Excuse me?"

"Just stay away from her," Nick repeated. "All you do is hurt her, so for gods sake, stay the HELL away from her!"

He saw Grissom's jaw shift in anger, but the older man always kept his composition and didn't show it.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm her boyfriend!"

Shock registered in Grissom's eyes, before they narrowed with understanding.

"Well, whatever has been happening between you two, it mustn't be good if she's kissing me."

Nick opened his mouth to continue but Grissom interrupted him, just before he went back into the club.

"Maybe you should be the one to stay away from her."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Nick pushed the door open after Grissom, forcing his way back through the crowd of dancing people, trying desperately to locate Sara. Catherine, Warrick and Greg were still seated at the bar, oblivious to everything except the alcohol. Looking around the club, he couldn't see Sara. Spotting the Ladies Room, he made a rash decision to check in there. Flinging the door open, he was greeted by a series of squeals and "Oh My!" Sara wasn't there, so he made his way back through the crowd of people. Seeing a flash of brunette hair heading towards the exit, he followed, desperate to talk to her.

Stepping out into the cold evening, he spotted Sara leaning against the side of the building. She was shaking, and Nick slowly made his way over to her, concerned.

"Sara? Sweetie?"

She turned around, her face stained with tears, her arms wrapped around her slender shoulders, protecting her body from the chilly night air.

"Are you okay?" Nick questioned her gently, trying to keep the hurt showing through in his voice. She turned away from him and started down the street, her heels clunking on the pavement. Nick began to get frustrated again, and ran after her. Even in heels, Sara was fast.

"Hey!" he called out, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "That's not fair," he drawled out, his Texan accent accentuated by his emotion. She pulled her arm out of his grasp, narrowing her eyes at him.

"This is not fair," he told her again. "I'm the one who should be angry at you! You're the one who kissed Grissom!"

She began crying again, and Nick felt his heart tightened painfully. He honestly hated to see her so upset. He hated to see her cry. Gently, he pulled her against him, letting his hands caress the skin of her back. She was still shaking, and Nick pulled of his jacket, draping it over her bare shoulders.

"Now what's going on with you?" he asked her. She pulled away from him again, pulling his jacket tighter against her. Nick took a deep breath, and steadied himself. He didn't need to get angry again. It wasn't going to help things.

"Sara…"

"Don't Sara me!" She spat out, stepping even further away from him. Nick was at a loss. What had he done to hurt her?

"Please tell me why?" he asked her. "Please tell me what I did to make you want to be with Grissom."

He saw her take a deep breath. "I just need to be left alone."

She started to walk down the street, and he ran after he again. He couldn't let her walk down a street so late at night intoxicated. Someone could take advantage of her vulnerable state. He'd kill himself if something happened to her.

"Come on I'll take you home," he told her. She shook her head.

"I'm a grown woman, Nick," she said coldly. "I can take care of myself."

He should have been mad, but he was too concerned for her welfare. He pulled her against him again, and she tried to push away from him.

"Let me go!" she screamed. Nick ignored her.

"I'm not letting you walk home in the dark, alone!"

"LET ME GO!" she screamed again. Suddenly a man appeared at Nick's shoulder.

"Let go of her man!" he yelled at Nick, prying his hands away from Sara's arms. Nick fell away from Sara, and the man went to her.

"You okay?" he asked her. She nodded, and then made her way back down the street. The man turned back to Nick.

"You got a problem?" he asked angrily. Nick shook his head, watching Sara stumble down the street. He tried to get past the man, but he held his ground.

"Just leave the nice lady alone."

Nick turned to leave, and bumped into Greg.

"Nick!" he called out happily. "Where have you been? You've missed out on all the fun!"

Nick ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Sara just ran off!"

Greg seemed indifferent to it and made his way back into the club. But Nick was in no mood to party. Jogging back round to the Chinese Restaurant, he got into his car, and sped round to find Sara.

Driving up and down the street, he couldn't find her. After an hour, he gave up, and drove home.

Without finding Sara.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

He came into work the next night, and was paired with Warrick. He didn't see Sara until shift ended. Sara was in the break room. She looked tired, and was nursing a cup of coffee. He made his way into the break room.

"Hey Sara," he greeted her. She glanced up, saw who it was, and stood up, making her way over to him. The break room was empty besides them, so Nick wrapped his arms around her when she came over to him. But she pushed him away.

"Nick, we need to talk?"

Nick nodded, feeling his heart tighten painfully in his chest. "In the locker room?" he suggested. It was further away from prying ears and eyes. She nodded, and he followed her to the locker room.

"I think we should break up."

Nick's heart exploded.

"What?" He gasped. She looked away from him.

"I think it's for the best."

"For the best?" he said, shocked. "Sweetie, what's going on?"

He saw her tearing up, but she brushed the tears away quickly. "Nothing, I just think its better this way."

Nick leant forward and brushed his hand against her cheek, desperate for her to tell him what was wrong.

"Please darlin', tell me what's wrong? You know you can always talk to me?"

She took a deep breath. "I just don't want to get hurt…"

"Oh sweetheart…." He whispered. "I'd never hurt you."

"You'll leave me soon," she shot back. "You'll get sick of me and want a pretty, younger girl. I've seen the way they look at you, Nick. They can't take their eyes off you, " she swallowed, "How much longer will you want to spend with an unattractive women like me when you can have anyone you want? I don't want to keep falling for you when you'll just end up leaving me."

Nick was so shocked. How could she think that? How could she honestly think that?

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Sara," he said seriously, "And even if you weren't, I wouldn't care. You're intelligent, kind, sensitive and caring. There's no one else like you, Sar. You're one of a kind."

A tear leaked from his eye. He didn't want to break up with her.

"I meant what I said," he continued. "I'd never hurt you. Ever."

She was crying now, and he wrapped her up in his arms again, letting her sob into his neck. He pressed his lips to her hair, whispering sweet nothings to her.

She pulled back from him. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "For kissing Grissom. I've just been having so many insecurities…"

"It's okay," he soothed her. But she shook her head.

"It's not okay," she whimpered. "See, I've already made a mistake. How many more will I make before you decide you don't want me anymore?"

Nick began to get frustrated. "God, Sara. Stop putting yourself down."

She put her hands on her hips. "What do you expect, Nick? You know your own reputation! Your a ladies man! You barely get to know a woman before your on to the next one! How do I know that this is any different?"

"What do you mean?" Came Nick's shaky voice.

"I mean," Sara stated, "How long before a hot girl comes along and I'm old news. You seemed pretty chumy with that girl last night!"

He let out a growl of frustration. "You know, Sara. Maybe you WERE right. I was like that. But thats because i was never in love with any of those girls..."

Nick gasped. He was in love with Sara?

Sara's mouth was open with shock, and then her eyes narrowed. "I guess you tell all the girls you want to sleep with that you love them!"

"That's not true!" He yelled out. And Sara shook her head.

"I dont know you at all!"

And she stormed from the locker room.

"We're over!"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Please review people. My reviews have gone down so much. Am i that bad?


	11. Chapter 11

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick only stood there in shock for a few minutes before he went after her. She was wrong. He loved her. He would never hurt her. She was just afraid. Usually when a woman told him it was over, he knew it was. But he knew Sara didn't mean it. What had she said?

_I don't want to keep falling for you when you'll just end up leaving me…_

She was falling for him. She didn't hate him. She was just afraid of getting hurt. He wasn't going to hurt her, so he wasn't going to give up on her without a fight.

Dashing past people in the lab, he made his way out into the parking lot. The sun streamed in his eyes, and he winced. He saw Sara leaning against her car, and he ran over to her.

She was crying, hard. Her arms were wrapped around her shoulders and she could barely stand for her tears. She was shaking violently, and sobbing loudly. She didn't notice him, but he still wrapped his arms around her when he reached her. He took a deep breath, steadying his own emotions.

"Shhh… it's okay," he soothed her. She sobbed against him.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered. "I didn't mean it. I don't want it to end."

"I know," he assured her, his heart soaring at the recognition that she didn't want to break up.

"It's just…"

"It's okay, I know," he told her again. He didn't want to hear her apologizing. He just wanted her to be okay.

"I'm taking you home, okay?

She nodded, and he opened the passenger side door of her car. She hopped in, and he ran around and hopped into the driver's side. He'd take a taxi to the lab after to pick up his car.

Sara was wiping her eyes, and as he started the car, she started apologizing again. Nick held up his hand, stilling her apologies.

The ride to her apartment was silent, and as he parked in her spot, he stopped the car. She had stopped crying now, but her chocolate eyes were still swollen from the tears.

"Come up," she replied huskily, and he nodded.

She opened the front door and she went inside. Nick closed the door behind him, and as he turned around, Sara's lips were on his, probing inside with her tongue, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands moved to cup her jaw, and he brought her closer.

They exchanged long, slow kissed for a few minutes, before they both pulled away breathless. He grinned at her.

"Whoa," he exclaimed. She grinned, and brushed her cheek against his. He pulled away.

"We do need to talk, Sara."

Her smile faltered, but Nick brushed his hand against her cheek. "It's okay."

They made their way over to the couch, and sat down. He grasped her hands, and took a deep breath.

"Sara," he said. "I need to know if… when you kissed Grissom…. Did it mean anything?"

She shook her head.

"No, it didn't mean anything. I… wasn't myself the other night," she whispered. Nick nodded, and wrapped his arms around her again, a silent forgiveness.

"Did you mean what you said, Nick," she said timidly. "Do you… love me?"

He swallowed. He did love her. But was she ready to hear it.

She was looking up it him, and he decided he couldn't lie to her.

He nodded.

And she smiled, burying her face in his neck. She didn't love him yet, obviously, but hopefully, one day.

They sat there on the couch for a long time, and when Nick finally checked the time, he found that it was almost midday, and Sara was fast asleep. Gently menovouring himself, he picked her up, and carried her to her bed. As he placed her down, she woke up, her eyes heavy from sleep.

"Nicky?" she questioned. He brushed his fingers along her cheek.

"Yes, sweetie?" he questioned her. She didn't say anything, but pulled him down on top of her, her lips crushing against his, her tongue entering his mouth. He steadied himself with one arm, and let the other one caress her side.

They continued to kiss passionately for minutes, but when Sara's nimble fingers began to work on the buttons of Nick's shirt, he pulled away.

"Sara," he breathed, "Are… are you sure about this? Are you ready?"

He needn't have asked. The arousal in her eyes was enough of an answer for him. But she nodded anyway, and he brought his lips to hers again, kissing her sweetly, before letting his tongue slide down her neck, nibbling on her collarbone. She moaned, and Nick was lost.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He lay there afterwards, his body and mind completely sated. Sara was asleep, pressed up against him, her head resting on his chest. His fingers were running through her hair gently.

She had been amazing.

She was amazing.

It had been the best experience of his life. No other woman could compare to her. It was the fact that he was in love with her that did it.

She let out a tiny whimper in her sleep, and Nick pulled her closer, pressing his lips to her hair. Her eyes opened, and she let out a smile.

"I love you, Nicky," she whispered. Nick looked at her, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I love you too sweetie."

He leant over and kissed her, and then they were lost in passion again.

And it was even more amazing this time, because he knew she loved him too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Authors Note

Okay, after a lot of thought I've decided to stop this story. I'm just not cut out to be a writer. I got quite a few harsh PM, and if people just cant enjoy something for what it is, then i dont know what i'm doing here. I just want to say thankyou too all those people that reviewed over the time that i wrote. I really appriciate it. Really. It was enjoyable while it lasted, but i think it's time i left writing for the professionals and the excellent others that write so well. And if people are interested in what happens next, just make it up in your mind. It was probably better then i could have come up with anyway.

Thankyou, and good night.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **After much consideration, i decided to write again. All those kind words made me feel bad about quitting, and people were right: I shouldnt have just quite because a couple of people didnt like it. Many more people DID like it. I was quite the fool to stop. So thank you all for the encouragement. I really did appriciate it, much more than you will ever know. Writers that i just LOVE actually told me to continue, so that was just... wow... Just knowing that people actually did care that I stopped writing was nice. I didnt think anyone would care. But there you go. So i decided to continue writing this story, and hopefully more... maybe :)

Soo, i hope this is good enough!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nick awoke the next morning to find Sara curled up against him, her head resting on his chest, as well as her hand. Her breaths were fanning out across his chest, causing Nick to smile happily. There was nothing better than waking up besides the person you loved.

Her chocolate eyes fluttered open, and Nick looked into them. She let out a smile, and leant up to kiss him, not caring about the 'morning' breath.

"Morning," she said sleepily.

"Good morning, beautiful," Nick said back. Her hair was tousled, and her eyes foggy, but she still looked so beautiful to him. Perfect even. She smiled sheepishly and brought him in for another kiss.

She let out a sigh. "I could really get used to this."

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "We'll get used to this sweetheart." He pulled himself out of bed.

"Want something to eat before we go to work?" he asked her. She nodded, and hopped out of bed.

"You take a shower first," he told her. She smiled thankfully, and kissed him again before she left the room, her lips lingering on his longer than necessary. He hoped he affected her as much as she affected him.

It took a moment for Nick to compose himself. He loved that woman so much it was driving him crazy. Shaking himself to compose his head, he made his way into the kitchen. He heard the shower come on, and as soon as he heard the water run his mind immediately turned to images of Sara.

Wet and naked in the shower

Wet and naked _and_ soapy in the shower

Without even thinking, he made his way to the bathroom. The room was steamy, and he could hear Sara humming to herself. He smiled. She was happy again, so much so that she was singing again. Quickly stripping down, he slipped into the shower.

The brunette let out a squeal when Nick's hands grabbed her waist. He kissed her neck as his hands traveled past her hips and continued up north, until both hands cupped her breasts. She let out a whimper of pleasure, and leant back into his embrace.

They were lost in bliss for a long time, and were only reminded of their situation when the water turned cold. Nick reached past Sara and turned off the taps. She shivered against him, and he grabbed the white fluffy towel to wrap around her body. He gently kissed her again, making his head spin. Quickly he dried off, and made his way back into the kitchen to make breakfast for her.

He wasn't really hungry after that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not surprisingly they were late to work. They'd gotten caught up in the kitchen, and it had nothing to do with the omelet Nick was making.

Nick's car was still at the lab, making their arrival together seem not so suspicious.

Not that anyone was watching.

Sara disappeared into the locker room, and Nick hurried into the break room. Grissom wasn't there yet, causing Nick to let out a sigh of relief. He sat next to Warrick. Catherine was sitting at the table, reading the latest fashion magazine. Greg was making a coffee. Sara came into the break room the same time as Grissom. His gaze lingered on her longer than Nick would have liked, but considering what had happened a couple of nights ago, Nick wasn't surprised. It wasn't every day that your subordinate, not to mention your very _attractive_ subordinate, made the moves on you.

Sara sat down next to Catherine at the table, but Grissom remained standing at the door, the assignment sheets in his hands.

"Only one case tonight," he commented. "Warrick and Catherine, you're still working on that double murder?"

Catherine and Warrick nodded, as did Grissom. "Continue with that."

"I've got to finish wrapping up that B & E," Greg said. Grissom nodded. "Do."

Nick grinned over at Sara. Obviously they'd be working together. She wasn't looking at him though. Her attention was focused on the table. Maybe she still felt embarrassed about the other night.

Grissom looked back over at Nick. "Nick, Sara, suspicious death at Desert Palm. Nick, you're primary. Call me if you need extra help."

Nick nodded, and gestured for Sara. She brushed past Grissom angrily, making her way to the locker room to get her kit. Nick stopped by him as he made his own way out of the break room.

"You know, you could make her primary _at least _once…" he said to Grissom.

Grissom didn't comment, and made his way back to his office, closing the door behind him.

That man had issues.

By the time he got to the Tahoe, Sara was already there. She had claimed the drivers seat, so Nick satisfied himself with the passenger seat. He gave her a smile, which she returned.

The ride to the hospital was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. When they reached the hospital, there grabbed their kits, and made their way into the hospital, and up to the third floor.

A nurse greeted them.

"You must be here about Robert Drove." She stated. Sara nodded.

"I'm Sara Sidle, and this is Nick Stokes."

The nurse nodded, and guided them into the nurses' station.

"We had Robert come in about 4 hours ago. Stab wound. Unfortunately, he died while we were trying to operate on him. Used to be on staff here," the nurse shook her head sadly. "Nice man. Pretty beaten up too. Probably wouldn't have survived the operation anyway."

Nick nodded, and glanced at Sara. "You want to process?" she nodded, and quickly made her way down to the hospital morgue. Nick turned back towards the nurse.

"Can I speak to the operating doctor?"

The nurse nodded, and quickly grabbed the phone. After a quick conversation, she looked back at Nick.

"He'll be here in a few minutes."

Nick nodded his thanks, and made his way to the waiting room. He sat himself down in a chair. The last time he'd been here, Sara had been getting her results back. Nick swallowed painfully, remembering how hard that time had been. He once again thanked who ever lived above that Sara was okay.

Eventually the doctor came. He was an older man, grey hair, quite tall. He held his hand out to Nick, who took it.

"Nick Stokes, Las Vegas Crime Lab," he said, introducing himself.

"Vincent Lurie, Desert Palms Hospital."

As their hands detached, Lurie gestured to the hospital. "Terrible business, I hate it when we loose a patient, especially such a respected member of the hospital that Dr Drove was."

Nick nodded. "How severe were the wounds? Could he have been saved?"

The doctor blinked. "Wound's were quite serious. As for being saved, nothing we could have done would have saved him. Obviously you'll take a closer look at the morgue."

"Another CSI at the hospital morgue now," Nick informed him. He looked mildly surprised, and let out what Nick suspected was a nervous laugh.

"You guys are pretty quick," he joked. Nick forced a grin.

"Well we need to work fast… just like you."

The doctor nodded. "The other CSI will have to work quickly. We sent the body of to the police departments morgue about an hour ago."

Nick furrowed his brow. "The nurse failed to mention that."

Dr. Lurie pursed his lips. "We'll the nurses don't know everything."

Nick was about to reply, when he suddenly noticed the doctor's face pale.

"Are you alright?" Nick questioned. Lurie's breath had quickened, and his face had become even paler.

"D… D… Debbie?" he stuttered, his face portraying shock. His eye's were focused somewhere over Nick's shoulder.

"Debbie?" Nick questioned confused. He turned around, but instead saw Sara Sidle standing couple of feet behind him, wearing an expression similar to Dr. Vincent Lurie.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like it? Hate it? Please review! Pretty pretty please. With sugar on top, crushed nuts, and chocolate sauce. And ewww, a bug was JUST on my screen, and i tried to get it out of the way, and it smooshed all over the screen... ewww...

Anyway, please review :)


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry it took a long time to update. Real life got int the way. Sometime real life really sucks..

Anyhow, thankyou all so much for reviewing. It means the world to me, it really really does.

Anyway, on with the chapter...

And lets all have a silent prayer that the line thing works again. 00000 were getting annoying.

* * *

Nick's initial thought was that Sara had a secret double life that he didn't know about. But after a moments thought, he doubted that she wouldn't have enough time. She spent her life at the lab. She barely had time to take care of herself, let alone make up a new life, going by the name of "Debbie".

Sara looked quite shocked herself, and took a step backwards, further away from himself and the even more shocked Dr. Lurie.

Nick turned his own surprised expression back towards the doctor.

"Excuse me?" He questioned. Dr. Lurie's eyes were glazed over, and were starring at Sara.

"Debbie…" he trailed off again. Nick narrowed his eyes, and glanced back at his girlfriend.

"Uh, Nick, I think I'm going to head back to the car," she mumbled. "The body…"

"Is at the morgue?" Nick supplied. She nodded, and quickly turned on her heel. As soon as she was out of sight, Nick turned back to Dr. Lurie.

"Thanks for your time," Nick said to him, purposely holding out his hand, symbolizing that their conversation was over. The doctor ignored him, and was still starring at the area Sara had occupied just moments before.

Obviously this man had lost someone, Nick decided, and was deluded into thinking Sara was that person. Sara was not Debbie.

Nick left the doctor there, and made his way back down to the parking lot. He saw Sara's lean figure leaning against the door. As he approached her, he noticed she was breathing heavily, concerning him.

"You okay?" he asked her gently. She looked up at him, and gave him a smile.

"Of course."

He gestured back towards the hospital. "What happened back there?"

Sara shrugged. "He must had just mistaken me for someone."

Nick didn't want to pressure Sara into telling him something she didn't want to. But in all honesty, it could be what she had just said, a case of mistaken identity.

The drive back to the lab was in silence, and when they reached the parking lot, they made their way to the morgue where the body hopefully would be. When they opened the door, and saw Doc Robbins standing over a body, there assumed it was.

"Hello," he said, as Nick and Sara both entered and stood opposite him. Nick gestured to the body.

"So what happened?"

"Well I've only done a prelim," he said, "Guy got stabbed just below the left lung. It missed all the internal organs though."

Sara looked confused. "Then what happened?"

The older man shook his head. "I'll know more after autopsy. But there is nothing to suggest that this man shouldn't have survived surgery."

Nick scratched his head. "So what? We're not only looking at the original attack, we're looking at the doctor's as well? Someone had it in for this guy!"

Doc Robbins nodded. "What happened to black mail and old-fashioned thuggery?"

Nick and Sara made their way out of the morgue. Sara excused herself to go to the bathroom, and Nick made his way to the break room to grab a cup of coffee. He'd have to wait until the autopsy was finished before they could continue. Personally, Nick was glad for some sort of break. Breaks at the Las Vegas Crime Lab were seldom.

Grissom was in the break room as well, also grabbing a coffee. He nodded to Nick as he entered.

"How's the case?" He questioned. Nick shrugged.

"Odd. This guy was not only stabbed, but something's amok at that hospital as well."

Grissom looked perplexed, and he seated himself at the break room table, his coffee settled in front of him. Nick finished making his coffee, and seated himself opposite Grissom.

"Well according to Doc Robbins this guy shouldn't have even died. The wound wasn't fatal."

Grissom nodded. "So possibly negligent surgery?"

Nick shrugged. "Possibly…" his mind wound back to the incident at the hospital. "The doctor I spoke to was tripping as well."

Grissom took a long sip of his coffee. "What do you mean?" he questioned, his blue eye's piercing Nick's. Nick just scratched the back of his head.

"Well the operating doctor I spoke to, a Dr. Lurie, was convinced that Sara was a girl called Debbie, which was just…" Nick stopped short when he noticed Grissom pale considerably. "What?"

Grissom just stood up. "Sara's off the case."

Nick looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"She's off the case, Nick," Grissom said, his voice showing little to no emotion. But his eye's showed otherwise. Fear.

Nick was confused, and angry. If he was going to remove Sara from their case, he had to give some sort of explanation.

"Grissom, what is going on?" He said angrily, pushing in front of the older man before he excited the break room.

Grissom just pursed his lips. "I just think it would be for the best. When you see Sata tell her-"

Suddenly Sara appeared, looking fresh and new from just coming from the bathroom. She waltzed up to the two men.

"Tell me what?" she asked suspiciously. Grissom displayed his best poker face, and turned to face the brunette.

"Sara, I think it would be better if you put you're energy into some cold cases. You're case doesn't require the both of you."

She looked confused, and sent Nick a look, whose gaze was still riveted on Grissom in disbelief.

"If that's what you want…" she trailed off. He nodded, and disappeared down the hall to his office. She looked discouraged and brushed past Nick to the cold case room. Nick's face was contorted in confusion. What was Grissom's problem?

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful. Like Doc Robbin's had said earlier, the stab wound wasn't fatal, meaning Nick could turn his attention to the hospital staff. He couldn't find the person who attacked the man until they found the original crime scene. He'd take a visit to the victim's house with Brass in the morning. Besides that, he had little to no evidence to process.

He hadn't seen much of Sara. She was holed up in the cold case room, a large file open in front of her, eye's focused on the folder she had in front of her. He hadn't wanted to disturb her. She looked angry, and for good reason. Nick would just talk to her later. Perhaps they could grab some breakfast after shift.

He was now in the break room again, nursing another cup of coffee. He was alone, but after a couple of minutes, Catherine joined him. Nick knew Catherine and Grissom were close friends, so he asked her about Grissom's reaction.

As soon as he mentioned the name of Dr. Lurie, Catherine's eye's narrowed.

"Don't you remember, Nicky?" she asked. Nick shook his head. Catherine let out an "Ah"

"Well of course you wouldn't," she said matter-of-factly. "You were at a convention at the time. But this woman was killed. Debbie Marlin," she told Nick. "Was pretty much identical to Sara. Messed Grissom up a lot…"

"So Dr. Lurie…"

"We suspect he killed her, except we didn't have enough evidence to prosecute him."

Nick bit his lip. "What happened with Grissom?"

"He worked three shift's straight," Catherine informed him. "He was seriously messed up. You should have seen this girl, Nick. Dead ringer for Sara."

Nick felt a shiver down his spine. He knew Grissom had feelings for Sara, and he empathized for the older man. He knew if he had seen the victim, he would have been messed up too. Seeing someone you cared about dead, even if it just looked like them, would mess anyone up.

"That would explain why Grissom took Sara off our case," Nick mused. Grissom was obviously just trying to protect the brunette.

He bid good bye to Catherine, and headed off to find Sara. She was still in the same place, and he walked into the room. She didn't look up as he entered. Nick looked down at the case file she was looking at.

Marlin, Debbie 

Sara's chocolate eye's were focused on the case file, and she finally acknowledged Nick when he sat down besides her, dragging the case file away from her, to have a look. Like Catherine had said, the evidence was limited. Unless someone confessed, the case would remain cold.

Not caring about whom was watching, he wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulder, pulling her against him. She didn't pull away, just resting her head against his shoulder.

"Want to go to breakfast after shift?" he asked her. She nodded.

Sara pulled herself away from Nick, and stretched her arms above her head. She packed the file back up. And both of them left the small room, Nick headed to the break room, Sara to reception.

She could see the beautiful flowers before she reached them. A massive flower arrangement that probably cost a small fortune, sitting at the reception desk. Sara stopped as soon as she saw them, and gestured to them.

"Who are they for?"

The receptionist shook her head. "I have no idea. The card said Debbie, but there's no one here by that name."

This was no coincidence.

As she reached the flowers, she pulled the card from the side, her finger's shaking slightly as they read the small card.

_My Sweet Debbie_

_Our last meeting was unexpected. I was surprised to see you. You seem to have relocated from the hospital. I hope it wasn't to get away from me. I hope you can forgive me. I love you very much._

_Meet me at The Stratosphere tonight at 9pm. We need to talk my sweet. I have missed you dearly._

_Yours truly,_

_Vincent_

She placed the card into her pocket, a grim frown on her face. Maybe this was how they could get a confession. She turned away from the flowers, and came face to face with Grissom.

He eyed the flowers warily. "Who they from?"

She shook her head. "They weren't for me…"

"You took the card," he pointed out. To Sara's dismay, the receptionist piped in.

"They are for Debbie."

Grissom's face turned stony. "Give me the card, Sara."

She unwillingly pulled it from her pocket and handed it to her supervisor.

"My office, now," he said forcefully, after reading the card.

"I'm going, Grissom," she stated. He stopped walking away, turning to face her again.

"What?"

"I'm going to go tonight," she said. "And I'm going to close that case."

* * *

Please review...


	15. The End

**A/N: **Well we've come to the last chapter. I was thinking that this story would go on for a few more chapters, but I'm going away for school holidays, and thought i would wrap it up. Its the most chronic long chapter I think ive written, so it should be all good.

I just want to thank everyone again for reviewing. It really made me feel so good, knowing that people were enjoying what i was writing. And thanks again to all those who encouraged me to continue it. I cant thank you enough. It really meant the world to me.

Thank you again, and enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

"This is just not acceptable, Sara."

She was seated in Grissom's office, and he was opposite her, his hands folded in front of him. As soon as she had told him that she was going to dinner with Dr. Lurie, Grissom had made her go into his office. She knew he was going to give her a lecture, but at that moment, she didn't care what her supervisor had to say.

"Look," she stated. "I won't be working at 8 tonight. You have no control over what I do. We could get this guy, Griss," her voice shook slightly. "I can do this with or without your help. But no matter what, I will be doing it."

He seemed to contemplate it, his blue orbs starring straight into her brown ones. He could see the determination in her eyes, and he knew deep down that she was right. He couldn't control her outside of work.

He let out a deep sigh.

"Okay," he breathed. "You can go. But I'm going to be there to. At another table," he added, when he saw she was going to interrupt him. She leant back in her chair, her arms folded in front of chest.

"This has to be between us," he added. "This is unofficial. If you can get something out of him that could be helpful towards the investigation, then we can work from there. Otherwise…"

"This is between us," Sara repeated. He nodded. He glanced at his watch.

"Look, go home now and get some sleep. I'll meet you at the Stratosphere at 7.30pm."

Standing up, she threw him a smile. "Thanks."

He didn't reply, just stared at her. She blinked, and moved from the office. She could tell he wasn't happy about this arrangement. If anything, he was angry. She remembered his rage from the Strip Strangler case about her being a decoy. It had been out of his control. However, she hoped this would be more successful then that case. Then maybe Grissom would forgive her. She knew he wanted this case solved as much as she did… even more.

She saw Nick in the locker room. He flashed her a smile when he saw her, causing her to smile again. Lowering his voice, he pulled her towards him.

"Want to come over this morning?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Nicky," she whispered, "I'm really tired, and…" she broke off, trying desperately to come up with some sort of excuse. She didn't want Nick to know what she was doing. He wouldn't allow it.

He smiled. "I understand, sweetie," he told her. He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and with a quick glance around the room, he leant down and quickly brushed his lips against hers.

"I'll see you tonight," he whispered, and quickly ducked out of the locker room. It took Sara a minute to recompose herself, and followed him out. She needed to get home and get some sleep.

* * *

Grissom was already there when Sara arrived at the Stratosphere. He was dressed in a suit, and looked decidedly uncomfortable. She herself was wearing a simple black dress, which showed off her legs and neck nicely. Her hair was curled around her face, and she wore a simple silver chain around her neck. Grissom gave her an approving look as she approached.

"You look… beautiful," he told her. She gave him a smile.

"Thanks, you look nice yourself."

Any bystander would have assumed that they were out on a date, rather a decoy operation.

"I booked a table," Grissom informed her. 'So I'll be able to keep an eye on you."

She nodded.

"I'm going to go in now," he told her. "I'll give you a call when I see him come in."

She nodded again, and he gripped her upper arm in support. "Good luck."

He turned on his heel, and she watched him disappear.

She wasn't particularly happy about standing in front of the casino. Seedy old men kept making comments at her, flashing her seedy grins, and making inappropriate comments. When Grissom's call came, she couldn't have been more relived.

She just became more nervous.

As she entered the restaurant, she spotted Grissom, a menu pulled up to cover his face. Dr. Lurie was seated just in front of him, and when he spotted Sara, he jumped up to greet her.

"Hello Deb," he said. She forced a smile, and seated herself at the table. His eye's surveyed her body, and she felt even more uncomfortable.

"You look amazing," he told her, and he picked up the menu.

"Is your favorite still the chicken pasta?" he asked her.

Sara almost felt herself gag and she shook her head. He looked a bit disappointed when she ordered the vegetarian pasta instead. After the waiter had left, they sat in silence for a long time.

Now that she was there, she had no idea how she was going to approach this, and how she was going to get him to open up. She tried to ignore Grissom, who kept flashing her cautious looks, and instead focus on Dr. Lurie.

"How have you been?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"Not a lot… I've been missing you…"

"Oh really?" she asked. He nodded, and reached over across the table to grasp her hand. She immediately tensed, and he shot her a hurt look.

"'I'm not going to hurt you, Debbie," he assured her.

"I don't believe you," she shot back. He pulled away from her, sending her an evil glare.

"I don't like your tone."

Sara was taken aback. He was speaking to her like she was a disobedient child. "Well I don't like what you did."

Suddenly the waiter appeared, placing their orders in front of them. She shot the waiter a smile, and after he left, she and Lurie was once again in silence as they ate their food. She could see Grissom still seated at his table. He wasn't eating, but nursed a glass of water. Trust Grissom not to drink any alcohol on something slightly work related. He looked up, and threw her a small smile, to reassure her.

She smiled back, and turned her attentions back to Lurie, who had just finished his meal and was wiping his lips with a napkin.

"Why did you hurt me?" Sara ventured. Lurie's eyes shot up at her.

"I never hurt you," he challenged, "You were the one who hurt me!"

Sara scoffed. "And how did I do that?"

He leant forward, as not to disturb the patrons around them. "Don't make me do this Debbie. Don't make me remind you…"

"Remind me of what?" Sara asked. She was deliberately baiting him now, and not caring in the slightest.

"I could have given you everything," he hissed. "But you had to run off with Michael Clark, didn't you?"

"What makes you so sure you could have given me more?" Sara asked, her voice rising slightly. She saw Grissom shoot her a warning look, and she lowered her voice again. "What makes you so sure?"

"God, Debbie," he said desperately. "You…"

"I what?"

"You had everyone at the hospital wrapped around your finger," he said. "You could have any guy you wanted at the snap of your fingers. And you chose Michael Clark…"

"I loved him," Sara told him. She saw him shift his jaw angrily. "And you hurt him, didn't you?"

Sara didn't think of herself as much of an actor, but she could make a few tears appear quite easily. So when her eye's welled up with tears, she could tell Dr. Lurie was starting to break. A man was powerless to a woman's tears.

"Let's get out of here," he said, holding up his hand to get the attention of the waiter to get the bill. She shot Grissom another look as Lurie signed the check, and together, she and Lurie excited the restaurant, Grissom following close behind them. Lurie grabbed Sara's hand, wrapping his fingers around hers. They continued on down the strip, no one speaking.

"You didn't answer my question," She said, stopping their wanderings. He turned to face her.

"Why does it matter now?" he asked, bringing his hand up to caress her face, "We're together now…"

"It matters to me," she said forcefully. Lurie continued his caresses of her face.

"Of course it does, sweetheart," he told her. It irked Sara that Lurie was using the same term of endearment on her that Nick did. She pulled away from him.

"Tell me the truth!"

He leant forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her through the crowd. She hoped Grissom was still following them, and when she glanced behind her, she saw he was, his eye's focused on her.

Lurie stopped when they reached the parking lot in the Stratosphere. Their footsteps echoed in the empty lot.

She pulled away from him and stepped back, desperately trying to listen for Grissom's footsteps. She didn't hear anything.

"Why did you hurt him!" Sara asked angrily, trying to stall time. Lurie just starred off past her, his gaze focusing on something behind her, and for one horrible second, she thought that Lurie had spotted Grissom.

She quickly turned, but saw no one.

And in that second, Lurie had her pinned against the wall, his body pinning her fragile one hard against the cement wall. She let out a squeal, and tried to push him off her.

_I am an idiot,_ was all Sara could think.

He crushed his lips against hers, and pulled back.

"You know I killed him so we could be together," he said. Sara shook her head, but not because she didn't know that. Simply because she was stunned at how idiotic the doctor appeared to be.

Suddenly she heard the click of a gun, and saw Grissom standing behind Lurie.

"Turn around," he ordered him. Sara could see that Lurie was surprised, but he did not release his grip on her. Instead it increased.

"Oh look who it is," Lurie said sarcastically. "The doctor who couldn't take a chance."

Both Sara and Grissom winced at that. Sara could still remember how hurt she had been when she had witnessed Grissom's admission. Even now he looked guilty.

"Let her go," Grissom ordered him, his gun still held steady at the older man. Lurie shook his head, his eyes still focused on Sara.

"I don't think so," he said. "Me and Debbie here are going to have a good time."

Sara let out a frustrated groan. "I am NOT Debbie!"

Lurie's eye's flashed angrily. "Don't play games with me, Deb."

She saw Grissom edge closer, gun still at the ready. "Just let her go, Lurie," his voice still calm. "You don't want to hurt her, do you?"

"I'm not hurting her," Lurie shot back, pressing himself harder against Sara. She whimpered in pain, and she saw Grissom's eyes flash with concern. This original harmless situation was becoming dangerous, fast.

It had become silent in the parking lot. No one was speaking, just the sound of Sara's erratic breathing could be heard.

Quick as a flash, Lurie dove one hand into the pocket of his pants, the other holding Sara firmly to the wall. Grissom tightened his grip on the gun as Lurie pulled the small pocketknife out, and flipped it open, pressing it against Sara's neck.

"I don't want to hurt you," he breathed out, "But if you don't co-operate, accidents could happen."

She nodded subtly, afraid that moving her head too much would cause the knife to slice into her flesh. Grissom was looking scared himself, his usual stoic face showing most of the emotions he was feeling.

Sara herself was worried now, and scared. A couple of months ago, she wouldn't have cared that a knife was pushed against her throat. But now that she had Nick, everything was different. She wanted to live. She wanted to be with Nick. She didn't want to die.

To her horror, tears began to well up in her eyes. Grissom looked even more concerned, and Lurie looked satisfied.

"Got the message now?" He asked her.

"Yes," she choked out. Giving her a small smile, he turned his head towards Grissom, who still stood a couple of meters away, gun still steadily pointing at Lurie.

"Debbie and I are going to drive away," Lurie explained to Grissom. "And if you try and shoot me, I will cut her throat. I have quick reflexes. If you shoot, I will still cut her."

Grissom swallowed nervously, and shot Sara a quick look. She looked petrified. But, if he wanted to get her out alive, he needed to let her go.

With a quick nod to Lurie, he lowered the gun. Sara's eyes widened in shock and Lurie dragged her to his car, throwing her into the back seat.

"Grissom!" She screamed. He felt his entire body go numb. He hated to see her so scared, and he hated what he was doing to her. But he did have a plan, even if she didn't realize it. He just hoped that she wasn't hurt before the plan went into effect.

The car pulled out of its spot, and sped down to the exit, its tires screeching on the smooth cement. There was only one exit out of this lot, Grissom knew. This would work in his favor.

* * *

**Earlier that Night**

"_I need a favor," Grissom asked Brass. The older detective nodded._

"_What do you need?" He gestured for Grissom to take a seat, which he did._

_Grissom quickly explained the situation to Brass._

"_You're letting Sara face this guy alone?" He asked incredulously. _

"_She was going to anyway," Grissom said. "I could either help her or not."_

_Brass nodded, and let out a low whistle. "And I guess this favor has something to do with this plan of hers?"_

_Grissom nodded. "I just need you to follow us tonight. Remain inconspicuous. Just incase something goes wrong."_

"_Incase something goes wrong?"_

"_This guy in a maniac, Jim," Grissom explained. "He could do anything to her. I know I'm already backing her up, just…"_

"_Extra protection?" Brass asked. Grissom nodded._

"_I'll be there."_

* * *

Brass had sat outside the restaurant, and when he had seen Lurie pull Sara outside, he'd followed in the car. When he had taken her to the parking complex, he'd remained outside at Grissom's request, not that he wanted to. Sara didn't know Brass had come along either. He had seen what was going on, but Grissom's firm look had told him to wait where he was. Perhaps incase Lurie tried to run.

He'd called backup when he'd seen Lurie pulled the knife up and aimed it at Sara's throat. He was about to run in himself when Lurie had dragged Sara off into his car.

Backup had arrived within seconds, and when Lurie had tried to exit the parking lot, squad cars blocked the entrance, forcing Lurie to a stop.

"Get out of the car!" Brass yelled. With no where to run, Lurie reached back to grab Sara.

Grissom had run up the car, slightly puffed, just as Brass yanked the door open, pulling Lurie out, just as he had pulled Sara towards him. She herself scampered out of the car, falling into Grissom, shaking violently. Grissom wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him, soothing her, and himself.

Handing Lurie off onto another officer, who placed him into the back of the car, Brass made his way over to Grissom and Sara.

"You okay, doll?" he asked her. She nodded, pulling herself away from Grissom. He looked slightly disappointed at the lack of contact, but Sara didn't notice, instead throwing her arms around Brass. The detective looked surprised, but hugged her back none the less.

"I'll take you back to CSI," he told them. Grissom nodded, and kept his hand at Sara's lower back as they made their way to Brass's car.

* * *

CSI was busy when Grissom and Sara arrived there. The recent arrest of Lurie had everyone buzzing. Shift was about to start, but Grissom took Sara to his office. She looked exhausted and slightly ruffled from her conflicts with Lurie, and was still clad in her revealing black dress. Not exactly work attire. Not that she would be working tonight.

"I want you to go home," Grissom told her as they stepped into his office. She shook her head. She wanted to see Nick, and he was here. She needed to see Nick.

Grissom let out a long sigh. "Please, Sara. Don't make this difficult. You did what you wanted to do, now please, just go home and get some rest."

Letting out a sigh, she nodded. She couldn't work anyway. She'd say a quick hello to Nick, and then head home.

"Good," Grissom said. They stood there in silence for a moment, before she spoke again.

"Thanks Grissom, for coming with me tonight. For helping…"

He shrugged. "It's fine. You just get some rest."

She turned and made her way out of the office, but as she stepped into the hall, she felt him grab her arm.

"Sara…"

She looked around, and saw him starring at her, breathing heavily.

"Have dinner with me?" he asked her. She gasped. A couple of months ago, she would have been in heaven, but now, she felt bad. She was with Nick. She loved Nick.

"Griss…"

"Please," he begged her. "I need to make things right. I care about you-"

"Sara!"

Sara turned and saw Nick running towards her. As he reached her, he pulled her into her arms, interrupting a potential uncomfortable situation.

"I was talking to Brass!" He said, his voice muffled by Sara's hair. She clung to him, feeling all her emotions running wild on her once again.

"What the hell happened?" He asked her, pulling her away for a second. "Brass said something about a decoy operation?" Grissom still stood there, looking slightly annoyed and embarrassed that Nick had just stormed up to them.

"Nick," Grissom said. "I'll explain it to you later," he said. "Sara needs to go home and get some rest."

Nick looked at Grissom angrily. "How could you send her to do that?"

"He didn't," Sara said to Nick. "It was my idea…"

Nick, who was still focusing on Grissom, cut her short. "I'm taking her home."

Grissom shook his head. "That's entirely unnecessary."

Suddenly something came across Nick's eyes. "No, I'm taking my girlfriend home."

Grissom's jawed literally dropped. Sara felt uncomfortable and buried herself into Nick's side. He held her snug against him, his gaze still unwavering.

"I know there's probably some rule against it," Nick said. "But something has happened to her, and I'm going to take her home." His voice quivering slightly, he added, "She's my whole life."

"Of course," Grissom finally choked out a moment later. He didn't look at Sara. He couldn't look at Sara. "You take as much time as you need, in fact, have tonight off."

Nick look satisfied, and quickly pulled Sara to him again, and letting his lips brush against hers briefly, not caring who was watching, just happy that Sara was all right. Brass's explanation of what had happened had left him concerned and angry at the same time. Concerned about Sara, and angry with Grissom.

Sara could see that Grissom was broken. He had just had enough courage to ask her out, and in that second he had found out she was already taken. Quickly pulling away from Nick, and wrapped her arms around Grissom.

He stiffened, and Nick looked slightly confused.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. His arms came up to encircle her, holding her to him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled to her. "I'm sorry I'm too late."

Sara gently pulled away from him. "Yea, just a little bit late."

Grissom swallowed unhappily as Nick pulled her towards him again, wrapping her up in his warm embrace.

"I'll take her home," Nick told Grissom.

As Nick walked away, he couldn't help but call out.

"There's no rule against it."

Nick turned around, his arm still firmly wrapped around Sara. Nick's face broke into a wide grin, and held Sara even closer to him. She herself smiled back at Grissom.

Grissom nodded at her, letting her know that there was no hard feelings, and watched as Nick escorted Sara from the lab, feeling a bit sad that he was too late.

But, all in all, he was happy. When it all came down to it, all he wanted was for her to be happy. And she was. She was happy with Nick.

And, in the end, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know.

Thank you all so much for coming on this journey with me. Hopefully some of you will be back for my next story.

Cheers!


End file.
